


Jisungie; Stray Kids One-Shots

by SunLixies4 (Taemazing21)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, Jisung is a baby, M/M, Protective Chan, Protective Minho, alot of minsung, but also everyone loves jisung, but also jilix, cuz cuties, cuz minsung, ok im done, oof, protective 3racha, stan stray kids, stray kids are just protective in general, stray kids are precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemazing21/pseuds/SunLixies4
Summary: The many drabbles of Jisung x Stray Kids I've been meaning to write :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 65
Kudos: 522





	1. Introduction/Recommendations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first one-shots book! My name is Megan!
> 
> Guys, for those of you who have read my other story on this app, 'Tattoo Boy' - I know I said I was using a friend's account, but she ended up opening a new one and letting me use her old one! So here I am, ready to write some Stray Kids woo hoo haha :) 
> 
> These are all going to be Jisung-centric one-shots of Stray kids loving Jisung and vice versa because Sung is literally the cutest bean ever and I love him as well as the rest of Skz<3 The themes of the one-shots will vary from extremely fluffy and cute to more on the angsty side(I'll make sure to start on the lighter side of things to begin with :))
> 
> Also, my comment section is always open if anyone wants to talk or leave a recommendation or anything of the sort! I'm always down to chat and enjoy doing so :) 
> 
> Before the official beginning, below are the warnings and general information for the story/leaving a recommendation

**This book will contain:**

\- Stray Kids 

\- Jisung centric one-shots 

\- boy x boy pairings 

\- fluff 

\- angst 

\- violence 

\- anxiety 

\- sleepy cuddles 

\- mind-numbing cuteness 

\- there's always a happy ending cuz I hate open endings ! 

\- cute squirrel Han Jisung

\- best leader Bang Christopher Chan 

\- proud cat father of 3 Lee Minho 

\- baby binnie Seo Changbinnie 

\- lost llama boy Hwang Hyunjin 

\- taekwondo master Lee Felix 

\- professional Chanbin hater Kim Seungmin

\- maknae on top Yang Jeongin 

***These topics may be triggering to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with any of the things listed above, please click off now :) ***

**Requests/Recommendations**

I will always and forever be absolutely happy to take requests and recommendations for one-shots from you lovely readers. Should any of you have any ideas please just comment with the following information :) 

\- Description of what you wish to be written(or just a pairing will work too:))

\- pairing you wish to see(doesn't matter how many are included and please refrain from Skz x reader:))

\- And any other key points or information you would like me to know or feel is critical to your one-shot idea 

And that's really all I need unless you wish me to know more! :) Comment under standing chapters and I will be more than happy to put your ideas to words!! 

Now without further ado! Let's get into these one-shots! Aha I'm so excited!! 

\- Megan :) 


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's is tired and overwhelmed and can't sleep and Felix is more than happy to be the boy's comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly Jilix for a starter..I figured fluff would be a better way to go before I get into the angsty stuff lol 
> 
> Felix calls Jisung baby a lot despite him being older ;)
> 
> Seeing as Felix is a big spoon(cutest thing ever btw) I had write a prompt for that cause recently I have fallen for the trope that is big spoon Felix and baby Jisung(I'm a sucker for it no doubt) and decided to make this 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Jisung's room was near pitch black as he blearily blinked his burning eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The only source of light was a silver sliver of moonlight filtering in through the small crack in the curtains drawn tight over the window, casting a thin strip across the carpeted floor. Across the way, Jeongin was out cold, muttering softly as he dreamt on.

Jisung envied him.

Reaching over to his bedside table, Jisung plucked his phone from where it was charging and turned it on. After blinking a few more times, trying to clear his blurry vision, the brunette was finally able to make out the digital numbers displayed on the screen.

3:43 am.

That was progress.

Only 3 hours and 17 minutes earlier than when his alarm was set to go off. A considerable improvement from the usual 4 hours and 15 minutes of restless tossing and turning before his alarm ultimately roused him from his hazy, sleepless daze.

Nevertheless, Jisung shut his eyes and rolled onto his back, frustratingly rubbing his lids with the bottom of his palms. He barely refrained from letting out an annoyed groan but held back for Jeongin's sake.

This was the second consecutive week that Jisung had woken up far beyond an acceptable time with an inability to fall back asleep. It always resulted in him staring blankly at the ceiling of his shared dorm room until Chan ventured in on his rounds in the morning, making sure every member of Stray Kids was up and moving, ready for their long daily schedules.

It had been incredibly difficult for the young producer. His inability to get in more than an hour or two every night gave way to a lack of focus and general exhaustion that left him drifting off at the most inconvenient times; before interviews, shows, and performances. Once he'd even drifted off standing up right during a pre-recording take for one of their music show performances.

Now it was safe to say the members had noticed and were worried, but there wasn't much Jisung saw they could do. Seeing as he had tried all the basic remedies google had to offer; warm milk, chamomile tea, reading, exercise, and over-the-counter medicines, there wasn't much else Jisung could attempt save for going to see a real doctor for insomnia and with their upcoming comeback and ever growing schedules, there was no time for that. So, the young brunette waved off their concerns, continuing to push his body to the limits, even as it grew harder and harder to maintain basic functionality.

There was one member, however, who pushed more than the others.

Jisung's sunshine twin, Felix.

The day younger male was increasingly worried for his slightly older best friend. One too many times, he stumbled upon Jisung, sporting bloodshot, purple ringed eyes during the work day, barely able to keep them open. Yet, every time he tried to suggest to Jisung, the male take a break and rest, he was always pushed away with a resounding and none too comforting 'I'm fine'.

Jisung knew the blonde was aware of his struggles. If his outer appearance wasn't evidence enough, Jisung was also aware of his bumbling loose tongue spilling a hint into his true struggles to Felix on a particularly late night. The two had stayed up later than normal to finish a movie. Jisung had barely been registering anything on the television as his head rest lightly on Felix's shoulder, the blond subconsciously running his fingers through his brown locks. The younger's ministrations had nearly lulled Jisung to sleep when Felix had chose to suggest the two turn in for the night. Jisung had resisted, stating that he was comfortable and it wasn't like he would be able to sleep much anyways. Naturally, Felix had questioned what the elder meant, but Jisung had dropped the subject faster than Felix could get a full sentence out.

So, Felix had a smidge more of an inkling into Jisung's sleeping troubles and kept a considerably closer eye on him than the others, offering him to rest at any opportunity he could find, trying to be as helpful as possible.

Jisung was grateful, he really was, but once the second week had hit, Jisung had been unable to even rest during their schedule breaks. The floor mat became too uncomfortable for the soreness in his limbs, the couch felt too lumpy, and his body for whatever reason, would not let him sleep outside the few hours he got during the night.

Jisung's stress had continued to grow as his sleeplessness got to him more and more. Practices became increasingly difficult and every little thing seemed to push him closer to some unseen ending; one that Jisung was sure was less than pleasant. If only he could sleep, just for a little bit. He'd do anything for a mere 5 hours for once but-

"Sungie? Innie? It's time to wake up."

Jisung startled, near jumping clean out of his bed as Chan popped his head into the bedroom. The leader's hair was splayed in all different directions and his eyes were droopy, but his signature dimpled smile was still present on his face. The eldest Australian crossed the room, fuzzy yellow socks thumping on the carpet. He went to Jeongin first, the said 'sleeping angel' rising quickly and without fuss. Chan ruffled his hair as he went before turning to Jisung.

The brunette had once again shut his eyes, groaning, somehow wishing he could will himself to sleep despite knowing he needed to get up.

In the next moment, there were fingers running soothingly through his hair.

"Sung? Come on, Sungie, you gotta get up"

Jisung cracked an eye open. The voice of the speaker was much too deep for Chan's morning voice. Once his eyes finally managed to focus on the figure sitting on his bed, Jisung came face to face with Felix. The younger Australian was staring down at him with worry shining brightly in his eyes. Jisung hadn't noticed him come in, nor had he noticed Chan slipping out the doorway in his distracted state.

"You look like shit, Jisungie" The blond male mused, a fond, soft smile gracing his lips as Jisung whined, sitting up with the help of Felix before resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Even moving felt like an incredible task and Jisung could tell his tiredness was coming to a front.

"Come on" Felix said, chuckling at Jisung's cuteness as the boy cuddled his arm, "Minho-hyung has breakfast ready. He made your favorite" Jisung roused a little at that, the idea of food being enough for him to force himself out of bed into another long day of practice.

The brunette stood with Felix's help, the blond wrapping a hand around his slightly shorter best friend's waist in attempt to keep him from toppling over. The elder male seemed to be lagging more than usual and that concerned Felix. Chan had sent all of them to bed early last night in hopes of a good nights rest, but by the looks of Jisung's behavior and overall appearance, Felix wouldn't be surprised if the elder had only slept for a mere four hours.

As Felix led the still half-asleep brunette towards the kitchen, he decided right then and there that he would keep a watchful eye on his shorter twin for the day. Even as Jisung seemed to begin to gain a little more control of his limbs, enough to be able to straighten and walk to the kitchen with only Felix's hand as an anchor, Felix wasn't convinced everything was as peachy as Jisung always tried to make it out to be. There was an unsettling feeling stirring in the pit of the blond's stomach and he had a striking suspicion it had something to do with the boy he was leading. So, he decided he would be there for Jisung that day.

In any way he could.

Just as he always would be.   
  
  


~・✧・~  
  
  


Dance practice, to say the least, was hell for the young producer.

His limbs seemed to be unwilling to listen to his brain's commands as they flopped around, uncoordinated, throughout the entire session, earning him several scoldings from their instructor. At some point during the day, a steady headache had set stone in Jisung's head and by the time afternoon came about, the brunette was about ready to either cry from sheer stress and exhaustion or collapse.

Whichever came first.

At half past one, four hours into their dance practice, their instructor called for a break.

Stumbling on his way to the closest wall, Jisung slumped against it immediately, legs feeling like jelly underneath him. He pulled the hood of the sweatshirt he'd borrowed from Felix up over his head, shuffling back so that his face was securely hidden inside the material before resting his head on his arms, curling his knees into his chest. The brunette felt frustrated tears pool in his eyes and he furiously tried to blink them away, not wanting to add being a cry-baby to his list of causation for scoldings today.

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder and Jisung was peeking out of his little cocoon, already having a hunch as to who it was.

Per his assumption, Felix was sitting beside him, glistening with sweat but still as beautiful as ever. Jisung wished he could wipe the worry from his iris' though. Felix was scanning what little part of the older's face that he could see, obviously finding what he'd been searching for, because in the next moment, Jisung was being pulled into Felix's lap. The younger wrapped his arms securely around Jisung's petite waist as he rest his head on top of the elder's own.

"Sungie" He murmured, hand tracing circles on the small of Jisung's back. "Baby." 

Jisung didn't know if it was the nickname or the pure tenderness in Felix's soothing voice that finally sent him over the edge, but nevertheless, it was at that moment, Jisung broke out into sobs, tucking his head into Felix's chest, relishing in his warmth.

Felix immediately tightened his hold on Jisung, not seeming surprised at all by the sudden breakdown, having sensed the distress wafting off the elder long ago. He switched to rubbing the smaller's upper back and rocking the two of them slowly, all the while shushing Jisung and whispering quiet reassurances. The blond could see the other members looking on worriedly, but Felix merely gestured that it was ok and he could handle it before he turned his attention back to the boy in his arms. Jisung looked impossibly small and fragile and Felix felt his heart clench. He couldn't bare to see the younger so distraught.

"Shh, it's alright baby. I'm here. I've got you." Jisung clutched onto Felix tighter, one hand winding around his back as the other fisted the fabric of the younger's sweater tightly.

"I'm j-just so tired, L-Lixie. B-but I can't sleep. A-And it's been weeks but I still c-can't sleep and-"

"I know, baby, I know." Felix said, stopping Jisung's ramble. "We'll figure it out, don't worry. Just let it out, ok? I'm not going anywhere."

The two sat there for some time, neither acknowledging anything around them besides each other. Once Jisung's sobs quieted into small sniffles, Felix took that as his chance to lean back a bit to get a peek at Jisung's face. He cooed softly, seeing the boy with dried tear tracks marking his cheeks and his eyes only open to tiny slits, having soaked up any remainder of his energy by crying. The blond reached out and lightly dried any remaining tears falling from Jisung's eyes before shifting a bit so that Jisung was sitting with his legs wrapped around Felix's waist.

Sensing the movement, Jisung whined, startled, and attached himself even tighter to Felix. The younger would had laughed had the situation been anything else. Jisung was just so cute it was hard not to find everything he did endearing and adorable. Felix pat his head softly, knowing that Jisung wouldn't like it if he took the hood off now, especially in front of their senior instructor.

"Come on Sungie, I think that's enough for today. Let's get you home." Felix said as he rose with only slight difficulty, thanking the skies that Jisung was so small and light. He gave a quick glance to Chan, who nodded in approval to the younger Australian's decision. The blond flicked his gaze over to their instructor, who was awkwardly standing by the mirrored wall in the room, most likely feeling guilty over having a hand in Jisung's breakdown.

He did not fight him as Felix made to leave, Jisung still clinging to him like a koala.   
  
  


~・✧・~  
  
  


It was only once the two reached the outdoors that Jisung finally relieved Felix of his grasp. He knew they would have to walk back to the dorms and Jisung did not want to make the younger carry him the entire way.

He did, however, rest a significant amount of his weight on the younger male, completely spent and not trusting his limbs to fully work, seeing as his legs were still wobbling. Felix didn't seem to mind, as he wrapped a hand tightly around Jisung's waist. The blond led the way home, only releasing Jisung in order to unlock their dorm door.

Once inside, Felix reattached himself to Jisung, softly guiding the male to his own bed. He knew the elder could probably use a shower but it was clear Jisung was not up to the task at the moment, nor did Felix really care. All he wanted was for Jisung to get some very much needed sleep.

He settled next to the small brunette, smiling as Jisung instantly glued himself to the blond's side. He rest his head on the arm Felix had wrapped around him and tucked his face into the younger's neck, nuzzling sweetly as his breath fanned soothingly across Felix's skin. The younger brushed his fingers through Jisung's soft tuft of hair, having taken note of its ability to lull the older to sleep. Felix nearly cheered victoriously as Jisung's eyelids began to flutter, the obvious lack of sleep having caught up to him.

"Close your eyes, Sungie" Felix whispered. There would be time for talk later. Right now, Jisung needed to sleep. The said male did as he was told, although Felix registered the hesitance in his gaze. The blond leaned over, flicking off the light before wrapping Jisung up in his arms, pressing the male further into his chest, not stopping the threading of his fingers.

"Sleep, Sungie." He continued. "I'm here. Sleep."

A few seconds later, Jisung was out like a light, breath evening out into little puffs that tickled Felix's neck.

Felix smiled, happy to see that Jisung was finally getting some shut eye.

"That's it, baby" He crooned to the now, very deeply asleep Jisung. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Felix pressed a gentle kiss to Jisung's forehead before closing his own eyes and letting the warmth of the male in his arms lull him into a light sleep of his own.

Because maybe, all Jisung needed, was someone to hold him tight and be there for him to sleep. 

And Felix was more than happy to volunteer for the job.

As he'd said earlier;

He'd always be there for his Jisungie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was my first chapter!!! I really hope you all liked it! The ending felt a bit rushed to me but idk. Was there enough Jilix content? I know I spent a lot of time with backstory and such but I do hope it ended out well. Lemme know what you thought in the comments, I'd love to hear your feedback! :) Also if you have any requests plz leave them below as well!! :) 
> 
> Let's all take a deep breath. Just a nice, deep, relaxing breath. Life is hard, right? It gets to be stressful all the time and there are terrible things that happen in our lives all the time. But I'm here to tell you that no matter what happens, no matter how serious, or awful it feels, you will prevail. You will beat whatever it is that is challenging you because you are strong, beautiful, smart, kind, and the best you you can be. You are moving at your own pace and you will get there, no matter the setbacks, you will get there. That is a promise. 
> 
> Until the next chapter  
> \- Megan<3


	3. Recording Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is struggling with recording the group's newest title track, Jeongin is there to talk him through it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, second chapter - this time, I'll be serving up Jeongsung! :) 
> 
> I don't know as much about this ship as I do some of the others but! I made sure to do my research(lol) before coming up with a prompt - also Jeongsung are literally adorable I can't ugh<3 Any whoosle... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

Jeongin remembered the days, pre-debut, when Jisung fought so hard to make sure the youngest member wasn't eliminated.

The elder had expressed on numerous occasions, giddy with adoration for his members, how much Jeongin had snatched a hold of his heart strings, from their very first meeting. How Jisung wanted to protect the younger with everything he had. Which was why countless late nights were spent together, Jeongin practicing his singing while Jisung gave him pointers, encouraging words, tips to strengthen Jeongin's dancing, and even hugs when needed.

Anything to ensure Jeongin's safety within the group.

There were times Jeongin was plagued by the occasional guilt, however. Jisung had worked himself to the bone on his behalf, setting aside his own dream of debuting in exchange for prioritizing Jeongin's. Of course, the young brunette had expressed his thanks in as many ways as he could think of-from cooking Jisung's favorite meals to allowing his shorter hyung the cuddles Jeongin rarely ever dished out-but he never felt like it was quite enough.

Now, a year after their debut, Stray Kids were back again, preparing to release their next mini album.

Jeongin didn't think he'd ever felt more helpless as he watched his Jisung-hyung struggling to correctly rap the last 4 bars of his verse.

It was verging on painful. The older male was visibly becoming more and more frustrated every time Chan or Changbin had to call for a retake or reprimanded Jisung continuously for the same mistakes. Jeongin wished he could offer his aid, like Jisung had always been able to do when they were younger, but he felt he lacked the expertise and ability to be that soothing to such a distressed band member. So, he sat back, anxiously twiddling his fingers on behalf of Jisung, merely observing.

When the time came the remaining duo of 3Racha had to move on to other members and Jisung was practically forced from the recording booth, slumping dejectedly next to Jeongin on the couch in the studio, the maknae did the only thing he could think of.

Jeongin grabbed the blond's hand within his own and squeezed with what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

Jisung let his head flop against Jeongin's shoulder, heaving a large, frustrated sigh. But, he returned Jeongin's grip with a small squeeze of his own, causing the ghost of a smile to stretch across the younger's thin lips.

"Hyung" Jeongin whispered, words only for him and Jisung. The elder hummed against his shoulder, showing he was paying attention. "Let's watch a movie tonight. Something fun. You know, to raise your spirits" Jeongin smiled, poking one of Jisung's rosy, round cheeks. "Frownie squirrels aren't allowed in this household, hyung"

Mentally, Jeongin pat himself on the back, proud he had managed to pull a little laugh out of Jisung accompanied by crinkling eyes and a wide, bright smile.

"Ok, Innie" Jisung whispered back, beginning to lightly hum 'Into the Unknown' under his breath. Jeongin snorted, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling fondly. The maknae title did not make him immune to Jisung's cuteness.

"Sure, hyung. We can watch _Frozen 2_ "

~・✧・~

Jisung groaned, running a hand down the length of his face.

Why. Couldn't. He. Get. This. Right?

The time had long since ticked into the early hours of the morning and Jisung didn't feel any closer to perfecting his verse in the group's new title track. He'd basically begged Chan to allow him to stay back and work on it a little longer. Chan had hesitantly agreed and Jisung was sure, returning to the dorm past two am would result in the leader having his head.

Chan might even ground him, if that were possible.

But Jisung couldn't stop. Not until he'd perfected his rap part. The blond had nearly died of shame and embarrassment earlier, after he'd been unable to get it right during their group recording. 

Jisung refused to hold the group back.

 _Hell_ , they were his own freaking lyrics. Surely, he should be able to get them right. He just had to push a little bit harder, no matter how long it took.

~・✧・~

Jisung stared at the blurry lyrics in front of him. He pressed play on his laptop for the nth time, letting out a string of slurred and incomprehensible words and phrases that loosely matched the flow of his verse.

Jisung wasn't sure what he was reading anymore, let alone what he was saying.

Everything had merged into a single string of jumbled symbols and meanings leaving Jisung both confused and disoriented.

But, like a broken record, the blond shook his head, scolding himself, and started the song over, even as he felt the beginning of tears starting to slip down his face. The sheer frustration and annoyance roiling within him bringing out the waterworks. After yet another failed attempt, Jisung pressed his hands to the side of his head. He was still mumbling the words, his tongue simply continuing through the motions after having repeated it so much.

"Hyung?"

Jisung startled, head shooting up as he pivoted clumsily in a circle. He couldn't be sure if he'd actually heard something or if he was simply imagining things.

Either seemed plausible.

"Innie?" The rapper called out, unsure and not really expecting a response.

"Hi, hyung."

That was definitely Jeongin; the peppy lilt to the boy's voice, even layered with the rumble of residual sleep, was unmistakable.

Jisung turned, peering out the glass screen separating the recording booth from the rest of the studio. His eyes found Jeongin quickly. The boy was sitting in the chair Chan, Changbin, or himself usually occupied during recording sessions. He was smiling sadly at Jisung, one hand pressed delicately against the communication button. Somehow, the maknae had managed to locate Jisung, his eyes seeming to bore into the blond, despite the fact he'd significantly dimmed the lights earlier to take some ease off his burning eyes.

Jeongin spoke up again after a beat of tense silence. Hints of sadness and disappointment were present in his tone, making Jisung's shoulders sag and tears fall faster.

"Hyung, we were supposed to watch a movie tonight"

Jisung gaped, feeling an immediate rush of guilt wash over him.

The revelation that he'd forgotten and stood Jeongin up was what moved the blond to grab at the strands of his hair, pulling harshly as he hunched in on himself. Frantically, Jisung wiped his eyes, thankful for the darkness shielding him. He rushed to apologize to Jeongin, tripping over his words as they caught in his throat, coming out choked and rough.

"Innie! Hyung is so very sorry. Shit, I'm such an idiot. Please don't be mad at me! I can't take another person being annoyed with me today. I'll find a way to make this up to you, don't worry. I-I'm sor-"

"Hyung!" Jeongin cut him off. "I'm not mad, so stop it. I can hear your hair follicles screaming for help from here and I can't even see you!"

Jisung peered curiously at Jeongin from under the fringe of his hair. The younger was staring into the booth, irises shining with worry but about a foot off to Jisung's left, no longer looking directly at him. Reluctantly, Jisung unclenched his fists, only just feeling the stinging pain in his scalp.

"Y-you're not mad?" He asked, and Jisung nearly cringed at how fragile his voice sounded.

Jeongin shook his head immediately.

"Nope. I'm not mad, hyung. I understand. Hyunjin-hyung said you were staying back to work on your verse so I waited for you to get back. But then you never showed so I came to get you. It's really late, hyung, can you come out of there so I can see you and so we can come home?"

"N-no" Came Jisung's automated response, body tensing at the prospect of going home before he'd managed to perfect his piece. Jeongin didn't seem too surprised. The maknae understood the desperation of trying to perfect a verse, of feverishly going over it until the words turned to ash on your tongue and your lips were numb. It was something all the members of Stray Kids were accustomed to, but that didn't make it healthy. And if Jisung-judging by the older's tone-was crying, then he'd moved past an acceptable amount of practice.

He'd pushed himself to a breaking point.

"If you won't come out, can I come in then, hyung?" Jeongin asked, tone patient and tender.

Jisung shook his head furiously before realizing the younger couldn't see him. "No. Go home, Innie. I can't leave until I've perfected this. You need your sleep. Hyung will be f-fine"

Jisung cursed his voice crack.

Jeongin sighed as he stood up, knowing Jisung wouldn't have locked the door.

The sight inside the recording booth made Jeongin's heart twist painfully. At some point, Jisung had huddled himself into the corner, lyrics to the song clutched tightly in his hands, as he read them fervently. There were tears running down his face and the older's body was shaking terribly.

Jeongin crouched down in front of Jisung, using gentle fingers to pry the paper from his hand. Jisung didn't fight him, but he did turn his head away from the maknae, trying to hide.

"Hyung" He whispered, trying to be as reassuring as possible. "Come on hyung, let's go home."

"No! Innie, don't you get it? How can I be a good role model and mentor to you if I can't even get my own stupid lyrics right! I'm supposed to be there to help and protect you guys! Not the other way around!" Jisung's words were barely understandable, seeing as his crying had picked up again throughout his speech, but Jeongin managed. If it was possible, the maknae felt even more sadness for his hyung wash over him. Tentatively, he placed a hand over Jisung's, running a thumb over his knuckles softly.

"Hyung. Is that what this is all about? Not the lyrics, but that you feel the need to protect me?" The maknae asked carefully, scared if he said the wrong thing Jisung would pull back into his little shell.

The blond nodded pitifully, hair falling in a cascade over his eyes.

"This isn't the survival show anymore, hyung. You don't need to protect me so much now." Jisung sniffled, peering conflictingly at Jeongin. The younger smiled at him. "Hyung, you've already done so much for me and I'm incredibly grateful for all of it, but you need to prioritize yourself. Working until you break isn't healthy and it hurts me to see you like this. We're all going to struggle, hyung. It simply is going to happen, but that doesn't mean we have to beat ourselves up so much over it. We all understand, no one is judging you, hyung, and I'm more than certain you'll get that verse on your first try tomorrow because you're just _that_ amazing. I believe in you and you've been more than a great role model. So, please. Will you come home with me and get some rest?"

Jisung stared a Jeongin for a moment, eyes impossibly wide and searching. He still seemed a tad hesitant but he allowed Jeongin to help him up and pull him into a tight hug.

When the two pulled away, Jeongin booped Jisung's nose, satisfied when he drew a tiny giggle from the shorter.

"You know what, hyung. When we get back, we can cuddle and then tomorrow night we can watch Frozen _and_ Frozen 2. How does that sound?" Jisung's eyes, somehow, seemed to grow larger at that and he nodded his head, hair bouncing against his forehead cutely, as he dried his tears on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He even gave a small smile, Jeongin's pep talk having cheered him up greatly.

When they returned to the dorm and settled in Jisung's bed, the smaller of the two wrapped up in Jeongin's arms, the elder nuzzled his shoulder, gaining the maknae's attention.

"Thank you, Innie" The blond mumbled sleepily, eyes already starting to drift closed but there was a smile present on his lips. Jeongin felt pride fill him. He'd accomplished his mission.

"I'll always be here for you, hyung." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @zeetheempress - I hope you liked it! I didn't know exactly what you wanted but I hope this was alright!! 
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter as well! I was a little dissatisfied because it seems a tad repetative to me. I'll work on it but my only hope is it was still ok. Lemme know in the comments what you thought! Also please always remember if you have any requests I am happy to write them!(I know the frustrations of not being able to find the fan-fictions you want to read haha) 
> 
> Also, drop your Stray Kids bias in the comments! Mine changes like every week but currently its Jisungie but Hyunjin is trying real hard to slide to the top of my bias list tsk tsk he's trouble that one but I love him<3 haha :) 
> 
> How are you? Are you eating enough, drinking enough, sleeping enough? Please remember that your health is your first priority, no one else's and that you should put yourself first. You matter, you deserve it, you are enough and no one can tell you different because you are kind, brave, special unique, smart, and independent!! Keep smiling and keep going!!!!
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan<3


	4. Cuddle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin likes to cuddle. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year!! Oof it feels so weird saying 2020. Sorry for no updates for the last few days but here I am and I'm back, ready to continue - my goal is to update a one-shot at least once a day or every other day but there will be times where I have to wait longer to update due to school or other occurrences. I hope you understand :) 
> 
> That said, today, I have a Hyunsung one-shot for you all featuring cuddles haha :)
> 
> I will be continuing with your requests after this and please remember I am always happy to write your requests and recommendations!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!!

Jisung couldn't stand Hyunjin.

Don't get him wrong; the two had long since settled their differences, feeling quite sheepish as to why they had ever fought during their pre-debut days. Now, well into their first 4 months as an official kpop group, the pair were nearly inseparable and the other members had taken to not commenting on their past disputes. Most of Hyunjin and Jisung's peace-making had been done in private, save for maybe the eyes of Chan. To anyone outside of the loop, they appeared to have flipped the switch between enemies and best friends in a single night. So, it was left unspoken, the members choosing to enjoy the shift rather than seek the answers to their own questions on the situation.

There had hardly been an argument between the two since their make-up, but Jisung couldn't keep his blood from boiling or skin itching in irritation as he stood in the doorway of the dorm living room, staring Hyunjin down something fierce. The said male seemed unaware of Jisung's presence or scalding gaze, continuing to nuzzle his nose into Changbin's neck. Hyunjin was smiling in that dopey way that nearly made Jisung swoon and the brunette bristled, clenching his fists. He huffed loudly, stalking into the kitchen, glare scorching.

All eyes in the living room shifted upwards at the noise, the occupants just barely catching a glimpse of Jisung's retreating form and pouty lips.

"You and Jisung-hyung aren't fighting again, are you, hyung?" Jeongin asked warily, noting the way Hyunjin's lips dipped into a frown. The slightly older male glanced at the maknae, plastering on a fake smile quickly, masking the sadness and confusion swimming in his irises.

"Of course not, Innie. Jisungie must just be grumpy because Chan-hyung kept him in the studio late last night to finish up his lyrics for our new song. Hyung was just pouting because you're letting Changbin-hyung beat you at Mario Kart." Jeongin furrowed his brow, unconvinced. Hyungjin was obviously lying through his teeth but the maknae chose not to press, turning his attention back to the television screen, because, like it or not, there was some truth in the older's statement.

Changbin _was_ beating him at Mario Kart.

And that was simply not allowed.

~・✧・~

Jisung rolled over in his bed, back facing the door, as he angrily pressed his palms into his eyes.

Happy giggles rang out from the other side of the room and Jisung curled himself into an even tighter ball. He was gripping his blanket so hard he could feel his nails digging into his skin.

His struggle went unnoticed, however, as across the way, Hyunjin and Seungmin continued to snicker and excitedly talk in hushed whispers amongst one another. Seungmin had slipped into Hyunjin's bed for the night, the two intent on finishing a k-drama they'd recently started watching. The impromptu sleepover wouldn't have bothered Jisung if the other two were not annoyingly loud and close. He'd had to turn away when Hyunjin rearranged himself so that his head was resting on Seungmin's shoulder, a content sigh falling past his plump lips.

Jisung shouldn't be bothered _at all._

Hwang Hyunjin could do whatever he wanted.

Cuddle with whomever he chose.

It wasn't like Jisung wanted to be the one Hyungjin came to when he was feeling clingy.

Nope.

Jisung didn't want to be Hyunjin's cuddle buddy.

...Not at all.

The resident problem lay in the fact that while the pair had resolved their differences, for whatever reason a barrier remained between them, that both seemed hesitant to cross.

One that included snuggling.

Jisung itched to leap across that reservation. He physically ached to, just once, experience Hyunjin's cuddling and the warmth everyone raved about. 

A particularly loud laugh from the exact male in Jisung's thoughts broke him out of his reverie. The sound grate on Jisung's ears as his annoyance grew.

The brunette persisted for an additional, whole 5 minutes until he overheard Hyunjin making a comment about how comfy Seungmin was and decided that he'd had enough.

Abruptly, the small male rolled himself out of bed, taking his comforter with him, and paying no mind to how his hair must be sticking up in all directions due to how much tossing and turning he'd done. He flicked a single glare at the pair in the bed before making his way towards the door, his blanket trailing behind him like a train.

Hyunjin's burning gaze followed him.

"Sungie?" The taller brunette questioned. "Where are you going?" Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, a hint of guilt flooding through his system at the touch of sadness evident in Hyunjin's tone. He shoved it down however, along with the other ugly emotions roiling in his stomach. He knew if he stayed, those negative emotions would burst and he'd say something he would regret.

"I'm going to sleep with Minho-hyung." Jisung said, ignoring how his voice shook. 

He didn't say goodnight as he left.

~・✧・~

Jisung's emotions came to head on a particular Thursday evening.

He'd been having a bad day as it was: he'd slept through his alarm, having to skip breakfast in favor of getting to their dance practice on time, which had led to him throwing up during practice due to absence of food, which had led to him having to sit out and getting a scolding from Chan for his lack of responsibility and punctuality. Jisung had been left in a foul mood, with a pounding headache, and an inability to focus for the rest of the day as the boys continued into vocal lessons and then recording the rap verses for their latest song.

And of course, Hyunjin had chosen that exact time to rope Felix in for some untimely cuddles, pulling the male onto his lap and snuggling up to him immediately. The latter had long since caught onto Jisung's disdain at his lack of Hyunjin cuddles and gave him a sympathetic glance before nudging Hyunjin lightly.

"Hyunjinnie, I don't want cuddles!" The blond whined, struggling in the taller's grasp, however Hyunjin just seemed to grip him tighter. "Jisungie looks lonely over there, hug him instead!"

Jisung tried to keep the hope fluttering in his chest at bay as Hyunjin gave him a once-over.

He deflated, however, once Hyunjin gave him an uninterested look.

"No" He pouted. "Jisungie's been a big grump butt since last Wednesday and doesn't deserve my snuggles. Why would I cuddle with _him_?"

Jisung knew Hyunjin meant no harm. Had he been in a better headspace, he would have picked up on the light joking tone in Hyunjin's voice. But, in that moment, his tired and exasperated brain could only register the words at surface value and something in him cracked.

The male stood up, uncaring that everyone was now watching the exchange. He couldn't see them well anyways as tears clouded his vision. Sniffling, Jisung turned to Hyunjin.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

The brunette choked out, before turning and fleeing the practice room.

~・✧・~

It had been one week since Jisung had fled their recording session unexpectedly, and while Hyunjin had apologized for his comment and Jisung had accepted, the younger still couldn't bring himself to be around Hyunjin. It was awkward and Jisung was no closer to fighting back the jealousy that filled him every time he came across the older cuddling somebody other than himself. His own self-annoyance and embarrassment at being so bothered didn't help the situation either.

But either way, he couldn't bring himself to face Hyunjin. Not after he'd acted so hurt over something as simple as cuddles.

Jisung had even gone as far to vacate his bed in his and Hyungjin's shared dorm room, choosing instead to reside in either Chan's bed or the couch.

It wasn't ideal and Jisung knew he was probably hurting Hyunjin, but it had gotten to the point he was scared to approach the older, afraid he'd make the situation worse.

Exactly a week after his initial outburst, Jisung was the last to return to the dorms. His feet were dragging behind him, body lagging with sheer exhaustion as his eyes threatened to slip closed even as he stood upright, shucking off his shoes. Chan was sitting on the couch when he returned. He had almost certainly been waiting for the younger. The leader gave Jisung a small, sweet smile as the brunette shuffled into the room, plopping next to the elder. His comforter was pleasingly right where he'd left it the night before, tucked into the corners of the couch.

Sighing sadly, Jisung grabbed a corner of the sheet and let himself fall sideways, resting his head on Chan's legs. The said male looked down at Jisung, running his hand through his hair, comfortingly.

"You should go to bed, Jisungie" Chan spoke softly, continuing to sift through the younger's hair. Jisung nodded, looking up at Chan with pleading eyes.

"Can I sleep with you, hyung?" Chan sighed, smiling slightly. He felt for the younger and he understood but this had gone on long enough.

"No, Sungie. I think you need to go back to your own room for tonight. I'm sure Hyunjin misses you" Immediately, Jisung cast his eyes to the floor, his shoulder drooping.

"I've messed everything up, hyung. I snapped at him and then avoided him for a week. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me. Please don't make me go in there."

"Sung. You haven't messed anything up, I promise. Just try. Hyunjin's already asleep anyways, if it makes you feel better." There was a lilt to Chan's voice Jisung couldn't identify, but he didn't fight as the blond lifted him into a sitting position and then hauled him to his feet.

Carefully, the elder grabbed the comforter, wrapping Jisung up like a burrito so that only his head popped out. Then he ruffled the brunette's hair and gave him a small shove towards his bedroom.

"Go on, Sung. I'm sure everything will work out."

Jisung stumbled in his cocoon-like state, turning as he walked towards his door to give Chan a questioning gaze. The Australian winked, only serving to further confuse the tired boy.

Shrugging, Jisung walked to the end of the hallway and peeked into his own dark bedroom. He sighed in relief when his eyes rested on Hyunjin, the boy unmoving as little puffs of air hit his pillow as he slept.

The only problem was that in order to get to his bed, Jisung was going to have to walk right past the older. And if he woke him up, he was positive they'd end up talking about his outburst.

So, doing the best he could, Jisung huffed quietly, beginning to tiptoe into the dark room and past Hyunjin's bed.

He'd made it about five steps before an arm reached out and latched around his waist.

Jisung nearly screeched as he was pulled sideways. His comforter rendered his arms completely useless and made it exceedingly easy for his kidnapper to capture him.

The brunette landed on his side in Hyunjin's bed, face nearly an inch away from the older, who was _not_ , in fact, asleep.

Hyungjin's eyes were still closed but there was a small smirk playing on his lips.

The brunette struggled, but Hyunjin merely wrapped his arms tighter around Jisung's small form, pulling him impossibly closer to his body until Jisung finally gave in, letting himself slump into the older's warmth and strong arms.

They stayed that way for a moment before Hyunjin decided to break the silence, voice gravelly from sleep.

"You've been avoiding me." Hyunjin muttered, nose crinkling in distaste at his words. Jisung flushed, thanking the darkness that the older couldn't see, even as he cracked his eyes open to give Jisung a knowing stare. "Why?"

Jisung shifted uncomfortably, playing with his fingers inside his blanket bundle. He startled slightly when he felt one of Hyunjin's hands tracing little patterns into his back, the male somehow finding a way to sneak into his cocoon. His touch was comforting and left a trail of fluttering butterflies in its wake.

"Sungie" Hyunjin prodded, gently guiding Jisung's drifting gaze back to his own with his free hand. The younger sighed, knowing there was no way he was getting out of this without offering an explanation.

"I-It's just you're so affectionate with all the other members. You hold their hands, sit on their laps, hug them, and cuddle them to death. But with me...yeah, we hang out all the time but you never-" Jisung trailed off, feeling the tips of his ears heat up, realizing just how stupid this must all sound. Hyunjin probably thought he was pathetic.

Jisung was surprised, however, when Hyunjin let out a heart-warming laugh, a bright, dazzling smile spreading across his face.

"Gosh, Sungie, you're so cute."

Jisung looked up at Hyunjin, surprise clear on his face, making the older giggle again before he fixed Jisung with the most serious expression he could muster.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to cuddle with you? A long time, Sungie. You're so adorable, I just want to squish you every time we're together but I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with that, since back when we didn't get along you always looked so upset whenever I'd hug another member. I guess I'd been reading it all wrong, huh?" Hyunjin asked, voice accompanied by twinkling laughter.

Jisung ducked his head, burrowing further into his blanket so that his eyes were level with Hyunjin's chest.

Even pre-debut him had been jealous over the older's cuddle antics.

"We never got along enough to cuddle then, but after-ah this is stupid-I should have just asked." Jisung mumbled, embarrassed, his voice muffled from where it was pressed into Hyunjin's shirt.

"It's not stupid." Hyunjin said above him, arms tightening in a defying manner. "It's adorable. I've wanted to cuddle with you since pre-debut too if it makes you feel any better.You're just so cute and tiny." Hyunjin laughed again and that, in turn, pulled a laugh from Jisung, happy to know he wasn't the only one who'd been feeling the need to snuggle with the taller for so long.

"I guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for then." The younger brunette said, sounding considerably happier and bolder than he had a minute ago. Hyunjin giggled heartily, the vibrations flowing from him into Jisung and filling the younger with a type of rejuvenating energy. No wonder everyone always spoke so highly of Hyunjin's hugs and cuddles; there was something magical about them. Jisung couldn't believe he'd been missing out.

"I guess we do." Hyunjin responded, voice soft and covered in a thin layer of sleep. It was then that Jisung realized how much his own eyes were drooping and he snuggled closer.

"Jinnie?" He asked a minute later. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and avoiding you"

Hyunjin smiled, giving a reassuring squeeze to Jisung's side.

"I forgive you, Sungie. Just promise me the next time you want cuddles, you'll ask." Jisung giggled, burrowing his face into Hyunjin's chest and the taller felt like his heart was going to burst from the cuteness.

"I promise" Jisung mumbled, words slurring together as exhaustion began to creep upon him.

"Good. Now, let's sleep. We have a lot of cuddling to do in the morning. Although, Jisung, I should warn you" Jisung peered out of his little hidey-hole, curious.

"What?" Hyunjin too turned his eyes down in his direction, eyes playful and smirk once again present.

"You've awoken the cuddle monster within me and I can be quite clingy so I hope you know what you're asking for." Hyunjin crooned, even as his eyes slipped closed, obviously drifting into a light sleep. However, he still had the energy to fling one leg over Jisung, firmly koala hugging him. Jisung welcomed the encompassing warmth, feeling secure and protected in Hyunjin's arms.

He smiled into the darkness, letting his own eyes drift closed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jisung mumbled, before sleep consumed him and he fell into slumber, happier than he had been in days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I hope you all liked it!! I actually really liked this one although I do feel it got a little long...Lemme know in the comments what you thought!! I absolutely adore Hyunsung - they're such cuties and the fact they went from disliking each other pre-debut to being best friends now is just adorable <3 
> 
> Thank you guys for the love you've been showing my one-shot story! It means a lot to me! 
> 
> It's the new year guys! I hope we can all have a prosperous and loving year and that everything is going well for all everyone but of course, if it isn't, that's ok too! I understand and fully get that everything isn't always going to peachy and maybe you year didn't start out well or there is something you're going through, but please remember; it's all going to be alright in the end, as you have the strength, the power, and the ability to push through and reach the light at the end of the tunnel. It's there, and you'll get there, it's going to be ok :)
> 
> Until the next update!  
> Please remember requests are always open!  
> \- Megan


	5. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by @JiminWreckedSugaBias 
> 
> Jisung trips over Jeongin during one of their dance practices after making the wrong transition, resulting in a concussion. However, neither he nor the members notice right away as they are too busy doting on the maknae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!! 
> 
> So sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with school and than unable to write due to a family trip for about a week and now we've got this whole corona virus...It's been hectic. I also struggled with one of your requests(more than i thought I would) so I transitioned to this request instead. Also please know I will get to everyone's requests but certain one's require a different focal point for me and will be easier some days and harder to write on others(my brain is weird ok) so the order in which they are written probably will not be in the order they are requested which I do apologize about but its how it must be done in order for me to create actual oneshots I am proud of and feel is worthy for all you wonderful readers :) 
> 
> To @JiminWreckedSugaBias , I really hope you liked this oneshot!!! :):)<3 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"The final chorus needs a little more work, but I think we're in a good enough position. Just one more run-through and then we can call it a day, yeah?"

Chan's words received a range of varying answers-somewhere between exhausted non-committal grunts and adrenaline filled, enthusiastic nods. The leader's own voice was dipped in a layer of fatigue but the strong and compelling tone of the Australian rang clear, pushing the members to move. Chan fell into step with the sluggish shuffling of feet as the group assembled into a loose formation, their starting position. The choreography was a newly formed number-both the dance and song remixed-for a special appearance during the end of the year music shows. It was a performance demanding both crystal-clear vocals and clean cut, eye-catching choreography.

Stray Kids was not planning to disappoint.

The piece-proving to be among their most difficult choreographies-was a high-energy dance, filled to the brim with formations and tricks reliant on trust and precise movements. They'd been at work perfecting the dance since the early hours of the morning, intent to show only their very best. The sweat glittering on skin and the ever-growing pile of shredded layers in the corner was a testament to both their determination and the sheer difficulty of the number. By the end of the night, when the member's limbs began to fill with jelly and their eyes threatened to slip closed, the mention of home had roused their depleting energy, each member eased by the promise of soon-to-be warm showers and heavenly pillows and blankets, able to force their tired bodies into compliance.

That, however, did not extend to the members of 3Racha, much to Jisung's dismay. The trio was due to return to Chan's studio after their dance practice to touch up their performance piece. Then, it would be on to composing and producing for their newest album, and perhaps, if the first hues of dawn hadn't started to flit through the single window, they might even record vocal samples.

They'd be lucky to get more than an hour of sleep.

Jisung wasn't optimistic.

Blinking heavily as the beginning beat filtered through the room, Jisung attempted to pull some strength into his aching bones. 3Racha would most likely be pulling their third consecutive all-nighter in the small confines of Chan's studio and the brunette could feel the effects waning on him. Jisung's limbs felt heavy as he lurched forward into the first formation, head swimming slightly as he turned quickly and moved to the next. He felt oddly detached from his body, watching from a far as Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin delivered their mini solos in the center, relying heavily on muscle memory to continue through the song. Jisung could feel himself becoming sloppier and less coordinated, as he crouched by Seungmin for the next transition.

For a horrifying second, Jisung didn't think he'd be able to get back up for his section of the chorus.

In a surge of panic, he practically vaulted himself to the center. He was a beat off and almost fell right back over again, but he managed to deliver his line, demeanor masking his exhaustion and showcasing every bit the strong and enthusiastic performer the rapper was. Jisung's hands were trembling as he moved backwards towards his next position, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly.

_Finish Jisung. You just have to finish._

Jisung repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra as they neared the end of the number. Only one last transition and the mini dance break with all eight members remained. Then they'd be done. If he was lucky, maybe Chan would let him take a nap in his studio. He was so close. He could do this. And even though Jisung could feel exhaustion coating ever fiber of his body, he believed it.

Until his feet left the ground.

Jisung propelled backwards, only able to squeeze a small squeak past his lips as the world tilted.

He landed harshly on his back, head smacking the hard wood beneath him.

Pain coursed through Jisung's body immediately, knocking the air out of his lungs as he wheezed pitifully. The brunette lay there for a moment, limbs sprawled awkwardly as he waited for the ringing in his ears to die down. Once his aching lungs managed to draw in a shaky breath, Jisung cracked his eyes open, whimpering when the harsh lighting caused a searing pain to flare through head.

Jisung tried again after a minute, peeling his eyes open slowly and weakly shielding himself from the bright glare. With great difficulty, the brunette hauled himself into a sitting position, leaning a majority of his weight on his hands, which he braced firmly behind himself. He breathed heavily, trying not to cry from the sheer pain ripping through his skull. His vision swarmed with little black dots and Jisung felt like vomiting as dizziness descended upon him. Jisung groaned, swallowing back the taste of bile, and blearily glanced around the room.

In front of him, Jeongin was also just sitting up. The maknae was surrounded by six concerned faces and Jisung came to the conclusion, in his exhausted state, he must have retreated to the wrong position and tripped over the younger. He would have groaned a second time out of pure annoyance with himself had it not been for the stab that shot through his head, this time crawling down the base of his neck as well, making him hunch into himself. Jisung clutched his head with one hand and massaged his forehead, hoping to soothe the ache.

"-sung. Jisungie. Jisung!"

Jisung snapped his head up. He regretted the action immediately as the movement jostled his throbbing head. He fought the urge to cry, only just managing to smother the whimper resting on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't hide the wince though.

Minho was crouched down beside him, eyes shining with concern as Jisung found it difficult to focus on the male's face. He knew it was Minho by the tone of his voice, but his features were distorted. Jisung's vision was blurry and he was slow to comprehend what the older male was saying. He blinked a few times, furrowing his brow, but to no avail. Minho's hand was braced against Jisung's shoulder, rubbing soft circles into the flesh, comfortingly. Jisung tried to focus on the warmth of Minho's fingers splayed on his bare skin rather than the dizzying burn raging in his head. Minho's eyebrows knit together as Jisung didn't reply, only looked dazedly as the older.

"Are you alright, Sungie? You took a pretty hard fal-"

"Jisung." The said male winced at the harsh tone, turning sluggishly to directly behind Minho where Seungmin was helping Jeongin stand. The younger seemed unharmed-he was perhaps going to have some bruises-but Jisung could detect no immediate discomfort in Jeongin's stance, which eased some of the guilt churning in his stomach.

"-have to be so clumsy" Jisung shook his head, tired brain only catching onto the tail end of what Seungmin was saying. The lights were starting to hurt his eyes again and he squinted, trying to make out the figures in front of him.

However, the small male shrunk into himself as he was met with seemingly angered faces. Briefly, he registered Minho squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, but Seungmin spoke agin before the brunette could fully process it.

"Are you listening to me?" Seungmin said indignantly, annoyance clear in his tone. "You could have seriously hurt Innie! I don't understand how you can be so clumsy! This is an important performance Jisung, we don't need you screwing it up!"

A choked sound escaped Jisung's throat, his frazzled brain latching onto the words spat at him. Minho shifted, mouth falling open to retaliate but Jisung placed a hand on his arm, successfully halting the elder in his tracks.

Like Seungmin was for Jeongin, Minho had always been just a smidge more protective of Jisung than the rest of the members and the last thing the brunette wanted, was to cause a fight. So, Jisung nodded, eyes downcast as he furiously tried to blink back sudden tears and find his voice through the war his head was waging against him.

"We just need you to be more careful, Sung, that's all. We can't afford mistakes or injuries this close to a performance. Just try a little bit harder, ok?"

There was a sob climbing up Jisung's throat as he met Chan's slightly disappointed eyes but he shoved that down too with the bile and nodded obediently before fixing Jeongin with a sincere stare. The younger male offered Jisung the tiniest of smiles, but he did seem a bit shaken. Jisung didn't blame him. He could relate to suddenly being on the ground and not understanding how it had happened.

"Innie. Hyung is really sorry. I wasn't being careful and accidentally tripped over you. It won't happen again. A-and I'll try harder. Promise." It was all Jisung could get out, words just a whisper and strained, even to his own ears, but he meant it and that was what mattered. The other members nodded, satisfied, except for Minho, who's eyes were continuously raking over Jisung with blatant worry.

"Well" Chan clapped his hands, gathering everyone's attention. Jisung winced as the loud noise bounced around his skull. Out of the corner of his eye, the brunette saw Minho's brows furrow. "I think that's enough for today. You boys head home. Changbin, Jisung, and I will be in the studio if you need anything. Hopefully we'll be done early tonight."

Jisung's stomach churned at the announcement, although he wasn't sure if it was out of not wanting to continue working for the day or because the nausea was slowly rising again.

The cluster in front of the pair dissipated as the members spread out to gather their things, leaving Minho and Jisung alone. The former raked Jisung up and down, hand still placed firmly on his shoulder. Jisung was leaning heavily into Minho's strong grip and he wondered distantly if he would have fallen over had it not been there.

"Do you think you can stand, Jisungie? I'll help you." Jisung nodded, albeit doubtfully. He did, however, accept the hand Minho held out to him, allowing the older to haul him off the ground and into a standing position.

Jisung regretted the action immediately.

Jisung's legs wobbled as a heavy exhaustion crashed over him in a wave. His stomach churned and the pain in his head increased exponentially as the room spun. Jisung stumbled, bracing his hands against Minho's chest as he lurched forward. The male steadied him by the hips, head bent so he could look Jisung in the eye. Minho was saying something but Jisung was unable to hear it, the pain and the sound of his own harsh breathing drowning out the words.

"Hyung, I don't feel so good."

Jisung collapsed.

Minho wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung's waist, just barely managing to tuck the younger into the shell of his body, protectively curling around him, before the two crashed to the ground. Jisung sprawled on top of Minho, unresponsive.

"Jisung!" Minho yelled urgently as he sat up, cradling the younger against his chest. He tapped the brunette's cheek, trying to rouse him, with no such luck. Jisung's body remained limp in the elder's hold and his eyes were firmly closed. His breath fell in ragged pants, as if he was in pain, causing panic to flood Minho's system. "Sungie, I need you to wake up! Please." Minho continued to urge, getting more frantic by the lack of response.

"What the hell happened!" Came Chan's distressed voice as the leader slid to a stop next to Minho on his knees, one hand coming to check Jisung's pulse.

"I don't know! I helped him up. He staggered and then he just collapsed! He hit his head when he fell before, I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have made him get up so soon." Minho's voice was waning on hyperventilating and his wide, wild eyes met Changbin's frantically when he lay a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"Minho, calm down. You need to breathe. Jisung is going to be fine, but you have to let him go so we can situate him on his back." Chan's voice was rough as he fought desperately to maintain a calm demeanor, though the worried undertone was clear. Minho, however, gripped the younger tighter, a certain fire raging under his skin.

"Why? So you all can ignore him again?" He barked, fixing Chan with a hard glare. "You stood there and reprimanded him for _falling,_ told him he wasn't trying hard enough, said nothing when Seungmin yelled at him for "screwing" things up, and then didn't even ask if he was ok! I get Jisung isn't the maknae, but that doesn't mean you all can ignore him entirely when he clearly was hurting!"

A heavy guilt settled as the room fell silent, each member looking sadly down at the small cluster on the floor.

After a tense beat, Hyunjin stepped forward, placing a tentative hand on Minho.

"We messed up, hyung. Big time and I'm sorry. I'm sure we _all_ are. But right now, we need to help Sungie." Minho searched the younger's gaze and after a moment, he nodded, resigning himself to silent anger, knowing yelling would not help the boy cradled in his arms.

"Right." Minho stood, carrying the younger over to the small couch against the wall, positioning Jisung so that he was laying on his back, head pillowed by Minho's thighs. "Hyunjin, you go get a cold water bottle and an icepack. Felix, could you bring me something to prop Sungie's feet up with, we need to elevate them. Someone needs to call management and tell them what happened. I think Jisung has a concussion so we'll probably have to go to the doctor depending on the severity. The rest of you, either help me or keep clear, I don't want to crowd him."

Minho's authoritative voice seemed to shake the members out of their shock-filled guilt, each setting off to complete their given task while Minho kept his attention on the boy in his lap. When Hyunjin returned with the icepack, Minho gingerly placed it on the brunette's head.

Minho nearly cried with relief when Jisung scrunched his nose against the cold. The brunette stirred slightly, small whimpers escaping his throat as he reached out, searching.

It took a second for Minho to understand but when he did, he allowed Jisung to take his hand, smiling fondly when the boy used it to cover his eyes, mumbling something about the light being too bright but being too comfy to do anything more about it.

"Hey, Sungie" The elder greeted using his free hand to brush Jisung's bangs from his face. "How's your head feel, bub?"

The addressed male's face twisted again, as if suddenly remembering the pain in his head.

"Hurts hyung." Jisung muttered, turning so that his face was hidden in Minho's chest as the older brunette continued to run a soothing hand through his hair. His heart was breaking for the smaller, who's voice so obviously displayed how much pain he was in. He hated that Jisung was hurting.

"I know, baby, but Changbin is on the phone with the manager right now. We'll get you into the doctor and then make it all better. Alright, Sungie? I just need you to keep those pretty eyes of yours open." The smaller whined, nuzzling his face further into the cloth of Minho's shirt, making him chuckle quietly. "Come on, I'll buy you ice cream" Minho prodded, tone light.

"Two scoops?" Came Jisung's tiny voice, making Minho laugh at the adorably uttered, hopeful phrase.

"Yeah Sung." Minho said, heart already feeling lighter. "Two scoops with all the sprinkles and chocolate sauce you could ask for." Jisung paused seeming to think over the offer.

"Fine. But you better cuddle me until we get to the doctor. My head's killing me and I want compensation cuddles."

Minho laughed again, hugging Jisung close.

Who was he to deny.

~・✧・~

Jisung did end up at the doctor's office.

And he did have a concussion as Minho had suspected, but thankfully it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd originally thought. The doctor said it should take only a matter of days-a week max-for the majority of the symptoms to fade and Jisung would be cleared for practice again, just in time for their end of the year performance as well. The brunette had grinned happily at that before the smile melted off his face.

Minho suspected he was recalling Seungmin's words from earlier and he tried to prevent the anger from showing on his face as he let his hand rest swiftly over Jisung's in a silent show of support and reassurance.

On the topic of the other members, they'd let Minho take the reigns and allowed him to be the one who accompanied the squirrel-like boy to the hospital. He'd brought Felix along too in the last minute, thinking Jisung would appreciate having his sun-twin and Minho would appreciate someone to update the members for him.

He didn't trust himself to be entirely civil with the others, although he thought the guilt his members had so obviously exuded as he'd escorted Jisung out of the practice room, arm firmly wrapped around the younger's waist, supporting most of his weight, was enough.

They returned to the dorm a little before midnight, Jisung still pressed tightly to Minho's side, despite his protests that he felt alright enough to walk with minimal assistance. Minho wasn't buying it; Jisung's hands were trembling where they gripped the sleeve of his coat.

The rest of the boys were waiting in the living room and Minho steered the younger in the direction of the couch next to Hyunjin, making sure he was settled before he set off to find an ice-pack.

When he returned, less than a minute later, it was to a puppy-pile surrounding Jisung with the younger's twinkling laughter ringing through the room. Minho was pleasantly surprised to see a spot had been left open for him directly next to Jisung and he plopped himself down, immediately pulling the brunette back into his side before pressing the ice-pack to his head. Hyunjin whined at his loss of a cuddle buddy but Minho ignored him. His protective instincts were still flared and Minho doubt he'd be leaving the younger's side for a while.

"Are you feeling alright, Sung? We turned all the lights off in the dorm except for the bathroom so that they wouldn't hurt your eyes. We thought about putting in a movie but Seungminnie read that that's not always a good idea when it comes to concussions." Chan swallowed, fighting some internal battle with himself. His eyes were shimmering with guilt. "And I'm really sorry, Sungie. I was a bad leader today and I know sorry doesn't make it ok, but I just hope you can forgive me."

The others nodded along with varying apologies of their own. Jisung smiled softly through all of them, accepting the apologies easily and without fuss. However, Minho could tell how much the earlier comments had hurt his feelings and he was glad that some of the tension-which seemed to have made a lasting residence in Jisung's bones since the fall-diminish a tad as he relaxed further into Minho's hold.

Seungmin placed a hand on Jisung's knee, squeezing lightly in his own silent apology. It wasn't much but it was so Seungmin and so perfect that Jisung almost teared up at the action, ducking his head.

The members all cooed as they settled back into their seats, a comfortable silence settling over the room, which was miles better than the previous guilt laden rigidity. Minho informed them that Jisung was allowed to be on screens for no longer than 3 hours at a time, meaning they could watch a movie. They let Jisung pick what they watched and snuggled close, the stressful day coming to a close. Chan had also managed to get them all a day off so there was no pressure to head to bed early

The boys dedicated the rest of their evening to doting on Jisung.

Halfway through the movie, when the majority of the members had either dozed off or were fully absorbed in the film, Minho took a moment to observe his friends. They had all managed to maintain some type of contact with Jisung or settled for as close as they could get. Hyunjin had draped himself over both Seungmin and Jisung, letting his head rest on the latter's legs. Chan and Changbin were directly beneath Minho, each with their heads resting on one of Jisung's feet. Jeongin and Felix were on the floor as well, below Hyunjin and Jisung. Felix's head rested on the cushion of the couch while Jeongin's head was laying on Felix's shoulder. Minho then let his gaze trail to the boy at his side.

A soft smile graced his lips as Minho took in the small brunette in his arms. Jisung had settled rather quickly, rightfully exhausted after the day's events. He'd curled up into Minho's side, drawing his knees to his chest, as he'd buried his head in Minho's chest. Minho had looped his arms around the male's frame, gently letting his head rest on top of the other's. Jisung looked adorable and at ease, cheek squished cutely against the material of Minho's shirt.

Minho took the opportunity to slot his and Jisung's fingers together, squeezing lightly.

In the darkness and calm of the room, Minho whispered against the shadows.

"Love you, Sungie."

He'd nearly drifted off when Jisung squeezed his hand back, nuzzling into his shirt.

Minho smiled into Jisung's hair.

Things were going to be ok. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I wasn't planning on this being Minsung...but it happened. Nor was I planning on it being quite so dramatic and long but that's where we ended up lol......I hope you enjoyed anyways!!!<3 
> 
> As always, I am happy to take any requests you guys may have!!! 
> 
> And please know, this is a stressful time for all and I completely understand that. We're all trying to get used to a new "normal" that is just so beyond normality, it's crazy. So if anyone is feeling anxious over this situation or another or simply just want to talk, I'm always here :) I hope you guys are doing ok and staying safe<3 
> 
> Until the next update!  
> \- Megan<3


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has a nightmare and finds comfort in his Minho-hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> I am so terribly sorry for the long wait between updates! Things have been hectic but it is officially summer for me, which means I have all the time in the world to write! I have lots of new ideas for little independent shots/3-shots if you all would be interested! So keep an eye out for those! 
> 
> !The dream is not terribly graphic or anything but has potential to be triggering to some, so if you think you might be bothered please tread with caution! 
> 
> Today I have a Minsung one-shot for you because...well...it's Minsung haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (I'll start working on my list of recommendations soon!)

_It was dark._

_Jisung blinked rapidly, trying to will the shadows away. He couldn't even see his fingers dancing in front of his eyes, the murky blackness swallowing everything whole, creating a void of nothing._

_Then, there was the silence._

_As Jisung continued to spin in disoriented circles, he became increasingly aware of the lack of sound, his own ragged breathing like drum beats in his ears, matching rhythm with his heart, which was currently trying to beat its way out of his chest. His lungs hurt as his breath fell in panicked puffs. All around him, the air hung still; there was no melody to the all encompassing black, only pitch-less silence._

_Then, off to his left, a dull bulb of somber red pulsed once, floating menacingly in front of him. Jisung raised a shaky hand to his eyes, shielding them from the sudden light. The orb pulsed once more, beckoning Jisung to follow as it began to glide away, allowing the darkness to filter back in as it left._

_Jisung stumbled after it, on legs resembling that of a toddler's, terrified of being left alone, blind to all things that lurked in the darkness._

_He was led to a single lightbulb hanging despondently among a field charcoal._

_Jisung pulled on the attached string, watching, bewildered, as the small circle of red was sucked into the glass, caged in, as a dim red light reached out with jagged fingers to touch the corners of the room, creating a sinister tint that made the hairs on the back of Jisung's neck prickle. He shivered._

_JYP sat at the head of a chipped, age-bitten mahogany desk, hair frazzled and mouth tilted into a stern frown. His furrowed eyebrows and the hint of murky red reflecting within his commanding irises pulled Jisung to straighten his spine automatically, feeling his hands slick with sweat._

_"Jisung." The man said, tone disregarding and hard around the edges. "You have an hour to gather your things. Then I never want to see you within my establishment again, are we clear?" He seemed bored and irritated, not a speck of sympathy to be found in his sharp voice. Jisung spluttered, taking a step back as his heart leapt into his throat._

_"I-I'm sorry?" The brunette croaked, swallowing the sadness churning painfully in his stomach as he stared at his boss, unable to comprehend what was happening._

_"Get out, Jisung!" The man hissed. "Your time in this company is done. And that's final."_

_There was no room for arguing, the man's tone was rock-solid and covered in a layer of ice. Jisung scrambled out of the office before JYP could utter another word, his breaths beginning to fall choppier from his parted lips._

_Jisung closed the door quietly, not wishing to bother the terrifying man sitting inside further. He didn't understand what he had done. JYP had only ever delivered praises to the rapper and as far as he knew, Jisung hadn't broken any rules as of late, and certainly had not done anything to warrant him being thrown out. He sighed dejectedly, turning on leaden filled feet._

_Chan stood before Jisung when he swiveled around, swaddled in black, disappointment swimming in chocolate brown eyes, highlighted by a single smudge of red. Jisung sniffled, moving to embrace his leader, the sadness he'd shoveled down beginning to burst from its confines._

_Chan shoved him away, features morphing into one of disgust. "I can't believe you, Jisung!"_

_Jisung stumbled, feet tangling and catching on a solid object laying unmoving on the ground. The boy landed in a heap on the floor, back sharply making contact with hard cement. It was sticky and coated with a warm substance Jisung couldn't make out in the darkness. Chan loomed over him, a sneer twisting the usual kind angles of his face into something sharper, verging on dangerous._

_"You're a disgrace." The elder snapped, upper lip curling as he practically snarled down at the cowering boy. "Absolutely useless. I'm glad you're leaving. We won't have your dead-weight holding us back anymore." Chan threw his head back, barking a huff of laughter that made Jisung's skin crawl even as he continued to shake out of fear on the ground. He couldn't understand what was happening. Was he really a deadweight? Was it true he held the group back? Jisung's breaths began to stutter in the middle, lungs burning as air refused to filter in. Jisung scratched at the base of his throat in a panic, watching in horror as Chan melted away, a red hue descending to mingle with the black._

_A choked gasp left Jisung's mouth._

_There at his feet, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood, lay Minho._

_Jisung sobbed, scrambling to reach the male, identifying him as the object he'd tripped over earlier. The brunette gathered Minho's rapidly cooling body into his arms, raking his fingers through damp, dark fringe, uncaring to the crimson staining his fingers. Minho's breaths were shaky, his chest barely rising as he fought to remain awake. His eyes found Jisung's after a moment, hazy and unfocused. The older tried to speak but all that left his lips was a garbled, pained sound that had tears falling rapidly from Jisung's eyes as he shushed the boy._

_"It's alright, Minho-hyung" Jisung whispered, leaning in close to leave a small peck on Minho's clammy forehead. "Y-you're gonna be fine, just hold on, ok? Stay awake for me."_

_Despite his words, Minho's eyes fluttered closed, one hand weakly rising to brush his thumb over Jisung's cheekbone before falling limp at his side._

_A single scream shook the dim red room, piercing and pain-filled._

_It may have been Jisung._

_He couldn't be sure as he shook Minho fervently, barely able to see past his cascade of tears._

_"Minho!" He cried, shaking him harder. "Hyung! Please wake up! Please Minho-hyung, don't leave me! Please-"_

Jisung shot into a sitting position, one hand resting at the base of his throat, the other fisting his bedsheets so hard he could feel his nails digging into his palms. The brunette took a shuddering breath, looking wildly around as tears ran rampant down his cheeks.

He was in his bedroom. The small digital clock on his bed-side read 3:41 am and across the way, Jeongin was sprawled haphazardly on his mattress, a tangle of limbs, blankets, and something that suspiciously looked like a Hyunjin-sized lump.

No JYP

No Chan

And no Minho dying in his arms

Jisung buried his head in his hands, muffling the terrified sob that fell past trembling lips.

It had all been a dream. A horrible nightmare. The realization had relief spreading through Jisung like a vice, yet he couldn't shake the remnant fear still tightly gripping his throat and chest, making air difficult to take in as he wheezed, heart thundering almost painfully against his chest.

A grim flash of Minho, weak and bleeding out, had Jisung sliding out of bed, teetering dangerously on shaky legs that felt like jelly under his weight as he slowly and quietly made his way into the hallway, eyes flitting wildly amongst the murky shadows which resembled the penetrating darkness of his dream.

~・✧・~

Minho was as still as he had been in Jisung's dream, but there was no growing pool of dark red blood spreading beneath him and his breaths fell smoothly from his lips, chiseled features relaxed as he slept.

Jisung exhaled shakily, running a delicate finger along the ridge of Minho's cheekbone as tears began to prick his eyes, whether out of relief or lingering fear, he couldn't be sure.

The brunette nodded to himself, trying to quell the anxiety still roiling in his stomach. He wasn't being kicked out of Stray Kids, Chan didn't hate him, and Minho was completely fine. There was nothing to worry about, Jisung tried to reassure himself as he began tiptoeing back towards the door, heart kicking in resentment at leaving Minho.

He'd made it approximately two steps before a warm, calloused palm was braceleting his forearm.

Minho groaned, soft brown eyes fluttering open languidly to meet wide, fearful chocolate orbs staring right back at him. 

"Sungie?" The older male mumbled, concern filtering into his tone once seeing the terrified look and watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jisung's bottom lip trembled.

"Hey, hey" Minho cooed, sitting up immediately as he pulled Jisung down onto his bed, where the smaller immediately curled tightly into his lap. Minho ran a hand down the length of his back, shirt soaking up the tears Jisung let out as he nuzzled almost frantically into Minho's collar bone. Minho shushed him, moving to wrap one arm tightly around the younger's waist. He could feel the tremors wracking the boy's figure and he tightened his grip, a lick of protectiveness surging immediately. "Sungie, it's alright. Just breathe."

Jisung sniffled. "I'm sorry, hyung" Jisung muttered, words muffled from where he was pressed tightly against Minho's neck, seeming unwilling to separate himself. Minho frowned, switching to sifting his fingers through Jisung's soft tuft of brown hair.

Minho tut fondly. "None of that, now. What's wrong?"

Jisung shook his head, hair tickling Minho's chin lightly. "It's stupid." The boy whispered, beginning to pull away. It was obvious, however, he didn't want to in the way he hesitated and gripped the fabric of his white tee-shirt tightly. So, Minho did the first thing he could think of; he rolled back into his bed, pulling Jisung with him, the two ending up laying back to chest, Jisung encompassed by Minho's warmth as his arms snaked tightly around his waist. Jisung sighed, feeling the panic leach out of him as Minho came to surround his body protectively.

"You're shaking, love" Minho whispered knowingly, breath fanning across Jisung's neck, making him shiver. Minho smiled slightly, noticing the movement and the boy relaxing slowly. He pressed a gentle kiss to the slope of Jisung's neck, happily watching as the younger melted further into him.

"Had a nightmare." Jisung slurred, tiredness beginning to catch up to him as Minho's musky scent enveloped him.

Minho hummed, arms ever tightening as he pulled Jisung impossibly closer.

"It was just a dream, Sungie. Whatever happened, I promise it wasn't real. You're safe, love. I'll protect you."

Jisung let a tiny smile stretch across his lips, feeling every bit as safe as Minho reassured. He let his eyes slip closed, snuggling deeper into Minho's embrace.

"Love you 'yung" Jisung mumbled, words melding together as sleep began to tug him into its depths.

Minho chuckled, snuggly fitting both of them under his covers, before burying his face into Jisung's nape, nuzzling him contently.

"I love you too, baby. Go to sleep. I'm here, it's ok."

Minho kissed Jisung one more time

Then drifted off happily, sleep snatching both males as they fell into slumber with smiles dancing across their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, there is that, I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> If anyone has any requests, don't hesitate to drop them in the comments, I am always happy to put your ideas to words!!!! 
> 
> Please remember that you are loved and enough just the way you are. You don't need to change for anyone and if they cant accept you for you then they probably aren't worth it. You deserve people who love you for you and you have the strength, power, and ability to push through anything life throws your way. 
> 
> \- Megan<3


	7. Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Paige 
> 
> Binsung; Changbin has always seen Jisung as the hyung, never treating him like his other dongsaengs, and leaning on him for support. Sometimes it takes a little push for him to realize Jisung is, in fact, younger and the maknae of 3Racha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful! 
> 
> Who's excited for Stray Kid's first full album!? 
> 
> Also, Slump is like the most beautiful thing I have ever heard
> 
> Ok, I'm done..Enjoy the chapter!!

Changbin didn't purposefully treat Jisung different than the rest of the maknae line.

Not at all.

It was just, before the creation of Stray Kids, when it was just Chan, Changbin, and Jisung's scraggly trio, the twenty-one year old had come to view Jisung as the hyung. Then, it had just been them; Changbin bent over soundboards for countless hours, Chan feverishly clicking away at his laptop, and Jisung scribbling lyrics into his brown-leather songbook so fast, half the words were illegible. Their dynamic stuck, formed through years of learning how one another worked, how to synchronize their methods into one harmonious team, one that would last through Stray Kids' debut, and continue to stand at present.

It was in that time, Changbin came to view Jisung as the hyung.

The boy, who though ran at a 100 miles per hour and had a knack for being cute and cuddly, was wise beyond his years, with eyes that gleamed with knowledge Changbin could only wish to acquire. Jisung was never one to stray from offering a comforting, albeit small, shoulder, accompanied by reassuring words that could soothe even Chan.

That was just how their dynamic had settled, Jisung often taking pride in the fact Changbin felt he could rely on the younger.

However, that did not mean Jisung was not, in actuality, younger than Changbin. He was, after all, one of the youngest in their octuplet.

That was blatantly obvious in the scene Changbin stumbled upon after returning from an especially grueling dance private with Hyunjin that had lasted far past an acceptable hour.

Changbin had returned to the dorm with feet scuffing the floor and head pounding relentlessly just behind his eyes, leaving the black-haired male in a rather foul mood. He passed Chan on his way to the bathroom for a shower, the elder lifting his head of freshly dyed blond hair from its position hunched over the keyboard of his laptop to give a small wave, topped with his signature dimpled smile.

Changbin grumbled a greeting, stumbling on his way down the hallway.

He was not expecting his destination to be otherwise occupied.

Felix was sitting on the toilet, his face scrunched painfully as Jisung stood over him, hands hovering worriedly over the blonde's forehead. Upon closer inspection, Changbin's eyes latched on a small cut-about an inch long-running the length of Felix's eyebrow, still oozing slightly with bright crimson. Jisung winced when Felix hissed, the brunette having nicked a rather painful spot in his attempt to clean the wound.

The Australian cracked one eye open, tired brown orbs falling on Changbin standing rigidly in the doorway. He smiled lazily.

"Hey, hyung. Did you know you shouldn't play catch with a microphone?" Felix rolled his eyes, huffing with laughter. Above him, Jisung cast a single glance at Changbin before returning to his task.

His hands were shaking.

"You'd never think a microphone could be deadly, but pair it with Jisung's lack of coordination...and, well-" He gestured half-heartedly to the cut on his forehead.

Despite the younger's lighthearted tone, a lick of anger flared inside Changbin as his eyes narrowed, falling on Jisung, fueled by the sight of a small trickle of blood snaking down the ridge of Felix's nose. 

"You hit him?"

Jisung flinched, moving away from Felix after securing a bandage to the cut.

"N-not on purpose. I'd been helping him with his verse for our latest track and he bet me that I wouldn't be able to accurately throw him a new mic-"

"You owe me five dollars, by the way." Felix cut in, cheery tone dipped in smugness. Changbin bristled, unsure where the anger was coming from, but he was unable to smother it.

"Jisung, may I speak to you in the hallway please?" Jisung nodded, features remaining unchanged, but it was impossible not to notice the bite in Changbin's tone.

The brunette turned, patting Felix's head before following Changbin out into the hallway.

~・✧・~

Changbin rounded on Jisung the second Felix was out of earshot, his tiredness and pounding headache amplifying his anger.

"What the hell, Jisung?" The black-haired male practically yelled.

Jisung reared back, eyebrows furrowing in genuine confusion. "Hyung?" The younger's voice was quiet, hesitant, and dusted over with fatigue.

"Jisung. I depend on you to be responsible and look after the younger boys! You could have seriously hurt Felix with your recklessness tonight!"

The brunette's eyes misted over as he took an unsteady step back, Changbin's words only driving the guilt currently eating away at Jisung's insides further.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. It was an accident." Jisung stuttered, voice cracking.

"Just try harder, ok Sung? We don't need you screwing up and hurting somebody else." Changbin spat. He pinched the bridge of his nose. His roaring headache and sizzling anger was what moved him to shove past Jisung, the brunette stumbling backwards and colliding with the wall as the elder moved towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jisung stood stock-still for a moment, feeling the slam of Changbin's door reverberating through him, rocking his body and making him dizzy. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

Then another.

And another.

Until a cascade of tears were streaming down the slope of his cheekbones.

A sob was climbing its way up his throat as Jisung pushed himself off the wall, beginning to clumsily stumble towards the living room. He just barely managed to slap his arm over his mouth, teeth sinking into the flesh, as he muffled the loud cry. Changbin's words were banging around his skull. Coupled with the guilt Jisung had already been harboring over accidentally hurting Felix, the brunette felt absolutely gutted, like he'd failed the group, Felix, and his Changbin-hyung.

Chan looked up as Jisung scurried past him, warm brown eyes quickly filling with concern.

"Sungie?" Chan started, moving to stand. Jisung had his back to him but the brunette's labored breathing and choppy, hasty movements were enough to set off an alarm in Chan's head. Jisung shook his head, pulling his shoes onto the wrong feet with shaking hands.

"Jisung." Chan said cautiously, "Where are you going?"

The said male stiffened, one hand braceleting the door knob.

"On a walk, hyung" He mumbled, voice just barely a whisper as it wobbled.

Jisung ducked out of the dorm before Chan could utter another word, the door slamming behind him as he went.

~・✧・~

Three hours.

It had been three hours since Changbin and Jisung's fight.

And three hours since Jisung's abrupt exit.

The brunette had yet to return, the clock having long ticked past an acceptable time to be out wandering alone.

Changbin, who had been roused an hour and a half ago by a frantic Chan, was sitting on one end of the couch in the dorm living room, chewing on his nails guiltily. Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin sat beside him, squished together and noticeably tired. Their eyes were drooping and Hyunjin snapped his head up for the nth time after it sunk to his chest, dribbling a pattern on his knee. All three were obviously worried but sleep was pulling incessantly at them.

Across the way, Chan was pacing, tapping aimlessly at his phone as he sent yet another worried text to the youngest member of 3Racha; Jisung had not answered anyone's calls or texts, but Chan kept trying, ever the protective leader.

Minho sat nearest to Chan, balanced on the arm of a red striped chair, and worrying his bottom lip. Felix was curled up beneath him, one plain red pillow gripped tightly in his arms. Minho rubbed Felix's arm and Changbin knew, he _knew_ , Felix felt guilty too. He was sure, at some point, it had been impossible not to hear their fight, unless you were Chan with headphones. However, there was no reason for Felix to feel that way, but Changbin could not find it in himself to reassure the younger. HIs lips felt glued shut, his mouth full of ash.

If anyone deserved to feel guilty, it was him.

He was almost certain the cause of Jisung's departure was due to his own anger and harsh words, all of which he had regret the second he slammed the door to his bedroom, but Jisung had been gone before he could apologize.

"Hyung, we can't just sit here all night and do nothing. Can't we at least go out and look for him?"

Chan sighed, glancing over Hyunjin as his eyes flit to Minho and then Changbin, who stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. The air in the room grew tenser but Changbin could practically hear Chan's resolve crumbling.

"Alright." Chan said, voice crisp with concern. " _But_ I want Innie, Felix, and Seungmin to stay here in case Jisung comes back." The three mentioned nodded obediently, although their distaste was clearly written across their faces.

"Minho, Hyunjin, you two stick together. Changbin, you're with me."

~・✧・~

Contrary to Chan's wish to stay with a buddy while wandering the streets at 3:30 am, he and Changbin had parted just 15 minutes into their search, knowing they could cover more ground if they split up.

So, that was how Changbin ended up slinking underneath the leafy shadows of trees and wading through a patch of wildflowers in a small park near the JYP building. Jisung, Chan, and himself had visited it shortly after the official debut of Stray Kids. Changbin remembered how happy Jisung had been amongst the very flowers he was currently trying very hard not to squish. How the younger had squealed joyfully when a butterfly landed on his nose. The brunette had seemed so young then, frolicking in a meadow and blowing dandelions with a smile so large it threatened to engulf his entire face.

Changbin's heart clenched painfully.

That had been less than two years ago.

After a short while of aimless walking and jumping every time a frog croaked in his general vicinity, Changbin's feet met cobblestone, in the form of a path. It was severely under-kept, with weeds growing through the many cracks littering the stone and a rather large, fallen tree obscuring part of it. Changbin walked along the path, kicking loose stones as his hope that Jisung was hiding out in the park started to dwindle, and he sighed despondently.

Suddenly, Changbin snapped his head up, gaze falling in the direction of a second patch of wildflowers.

He furrowed his brows, sure he'd heard a tiny sniffle.

Changbin walked towards the small meadow, heart beginning to thud as a rusty park bench came into view. It was set directly in the middle of the flowers with a thin, hand-made trail leading to it. There was a human-sized lump laying on the bench. Although the exact features of the figure were contorted by the dark shadows covering them, the black-haired male could make out a very familiar, bright yellow beanie. 

Changbin's heart leapt into his throat as he began to run.

Jisung was curled up tightly on one side of the bench, asleep. His knees were pulled up all the way to his chest where he'd buried his head into his lap, his beanie was pulled down to his chin like he always did when he was trying to hide from the world, and he was shivering terribly, dressed in a plain tee-shirt and sweats that did nothing against the harsh wind.

There was a butterfly resting atop his head.

Changbin winced as he stared at the brunette with a cracking heart. Jisung looked tiny, vulnerable; he looked _young._

Gingerly, Changbin sat down on the other end of the bench, head whirling. Jisung _was_ young _._ Only a day older than Felix, who received constant doting from Changbin. He grimaced, feeling guilt gnaw at him.

Gently, Changbin shook Jisung's shoulder.

The brunette all but screamed as he scrambled into a sitting position, chest heaving in rapid pants as he frantically whipped his head around. Changbin reached out to pull the beanie up and Jisung jumped again, but he could see, at least. However, when Jisung's doe eyes finally landed on Changbin, they were wide, scared, and confused with a clear glaze remnant from sleep. Changbin reached out again but Jisung scrambled backwards before the older could touch him.

"C-Changbin-hyung."

The brunette stuttered and _oh,_ Jisung's eyes were rapidly filling with tears. Changbin panicked, chest constricting painfully, as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jisung's trembling body. He curled in on himself, tucking Jisung tightly against his chest as he cried, petting his hair, and whispering comforting words.

"Hyung, I-I'm really sorry" The brunette choked out, words jumbled through the cascade of tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt L-Lixie! I'll do better, I promise, just please don't be mad at me!" Jisung wailed, clinging to Changbin like a vice, as if afraid the older would push him away. The black-haired male did the exact opposite; he pulled Jisung closer, cradling him. A few stray tears of Changbin's own leaked from his eyes, unable to handle hurting the younger like this.

"Jisungie" He cooed, voice cracking. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I was tired and frustrated and I took it out on you. I didn't mean any of it."

Jisung hiccuped, glancing up at Changbin through wet lashes. His fist, which was holding a clump of Changbin's sweatshirt, tightened. He looked unconvinced.

"Y-you didn't?" The brunette whispered, voice hoarse. Changbin shook his head, grabbing the younger's much too cold hand in his warm one, gripping it securely.

"Not a word. Sungie, you're always so mature, and you know I often see you as the older one but that doesn't mean it was fair of me to blame everything on you. And it definitely didn't make it right for me to say all those awful things and take my anger out on you. I forget how young you are sometimes. I should have been paying more attention. You _hate_ when anyone of us get injured and instead of reassuring you, I yelled at you. I was a bad hyung today, Jisungie. And for that, I'm incredibly sorry."

Changbin uttered, tone distraught as he squeezed Jisung's hand. He was relieved when he felt a light squeeze back and the ghost of a smile appeared on Jisung's lips.

"It's ok, hyung. I forgive you. I understand you were stressed." The brunette reassured the older, nuzzling into his neck a little. Changbin chuckled lightly even as a frown set on his lips.

"No. It's not ok what I did, Sung. You can forgive me, but that doesn't mean what I did was ok."

Changbin was rewarded by a giggle. "Alright hyung, than I forgive you." Jisung said, smiling fully this time. Changbin mirrored him, heart feeling incredibly lighter.

"But don't think for a second I'm not going to spend the next month trying to make it up to you!" Changbin added as he stood up, pulling Jisung with him.

"Works for me" Jisung quipped, a bit of color returning to his wind-bitten skin. "I expect a tub of ice cream on my bedside tomorrow, hyung. No exceptions."

Changbin grumbled but he was smiling. 

He wrapped an arm around Jisung's shoulder, protectively hugging the younger to his side as he wrapped his jacket around Jisung's form.

"Of course, Sungie. Now, let's go find Chan before he has a heart attack or reports you missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Paige, I hope you liked this one-shot! I had fun writing it, although it was a little hard for me to do haha. Nevertheless, this was a fun concept to work with and I hope it came out alright!! 
> 
> I hope everybody else liked this one-shot as well, it's a bit longer(I think) than my other one-shots, but hopefully not too long :) 
> 
> Please remember that you are loved and perfect just the way you are and you don't have to change for anybody! 
> 
> Also, remember, I am always always happy to accept requests! :) 
> 
> \- Megan<3


	8. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung overworks himself
> 
> TW: hate, self-deprecation, insecurity, slight eating disorder not otherwise specified but not really, it's more like restriction but I'm putting it as ednos just to be safe, and slight mention of blood/injury
> 
> This is fluffy, I swear, it just has an angsty start..and middle? Ok I promise the end is FLUFFY
> 
> Also there's no exact ship here, it's more Jisung x everyone but there's a focus on the hyung line :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my own one-shots today, probably a little more on the angsty side but will still end happily with fluff so don't worry! 
> 
> This idea kind of spanned from the recent Stay uproar over the hate Chan receives on the daily. These are Jisung-centric one-shots but the same goes for any of the members-hate, band-wagon or otherwise can have serious negative results. Idols are still human and Stray Kids' especially do not deserve any of the scrutiny they have been receiving. Please be kind with your words and continue to support Stray Kids. They deserve all the love<3
> 
> Yes, I'm still here and plan on updating this story!! Time simply got away from me and I was struggling for a while with my writing but I honestly have been feeling very motivated for the last few days and I decided to put it to good use and update my stories! I'm not sure when the next update for this one-shot series will be but hopefully it won't be long(NOT 6 months for sure). Also the above paragraph is a little outdated because this has been sitting in the drafts for a while but my point still stands :) 
> 
> Ah! I'll hopefully be publishing several new individual one-shots as well as chaptered fics coming January and throughout 2021 so keep a lookout for those!! 
> 
> Ok, I think that's all I had to say! Thank you for sticking around and I hope this chapter is alright! Enjoy!

_"The other members work so much harder than Han. While he's off laying in bed watching videos, the rest of Stray Kids are putting their all into improving and it really shows. Han's dancing is mediocre, his rap is unoriginal and boring, and his visuals-he's really holding the rest of the boys back. I wish he'd put in more effort. Otherwise, he should just leave."_

Jisung gulped as he read and re-read the tweet, the words rattling around his head relentlessly. He glanced up, staring guiltily at Chan and Changbin. Both males were bent over their respective areas, fervently working on finishing their parts of Stray Kids' newest track. Jisung had finished his part 20 minutes ago, having furiously scribbled lyrics into his notebook, letting the words flood from his pencil tip to the page in a wave, before happily skipping to Chan to show him what he'd wrote. 

The remaining duo of 3Racha had loved the verse, told him not to change anything, and had been wowed at his ability to so effortlessly transfer his thoughts into such deep and meaningful lyrics. Changbin had even ruffled his hair, the action accompanied by an affectionate smile. Jisung had felt proud and had settled back to catch up on the latest updates from National Geographic, but now he was doubting himself, finding seemingly endless flaws staring back at him through the still open pages of his notebook. 

He bit at his nails, picking up his phone again. The tweet he'd innocently stumbled upon in a break between videos had received over a hundred likes, surely that must mean there was some semblance of truth to the fan's words. He tapped on the search bar and with one last look to make sure Chan and Changbin were still occupied, he keyed in _'Jisung lazy',_ curious to know if other Stay shared the same sentiment. He ignored the pang in his heart when it popped up in the search bar as one of the most popular at the moment. 

Hope fluttered in his chest as the first few tweets were of Stays vigorously defending his name, passionately exclaiming everything they loved about Jisung, and shaming those who dared hate on him. However, that hope was squandered as Jisung came across a thread with more likes than the previous tweet, titled _'Why Han Jisung is the least talented member in Stray Kids; a thread'._ The brunette's heart leapt into his throat as he clicked on the tweet. 

The list was long. 

His fingers were trembling.

The self-deemed 'Stay' had begun by stating they did not hate Jisung, only that they were trying to help him grow and reach his full potential, catching up to the other members, who according to her, were _'miles ahead of Jisung'._ After that, Jisung's stomach twisted itself into knots, nausea steadily churning as he read page after page of critiques-from his singing and dancing, down to the way the stylists did his hair, and the way he interacted with his members. The fan didn't leave anything out and by the end of the thread, there were tears pooling in Jisung's eyes. Yet, he still scrolled through the comments, mood only dipping further the more he read. 

_'Jisung's also always forgetting the choreo and lyrics. I mean if that isn't a huge insult to the other members, I don't know what is! You'd think he'd care enough to not forget his own songs!'_

_'Yeah, and can't you tell, every time Han makes a joke, the boys fake laugh. It's blatantly obvious they're annoyed but Han just can't seem to take the hint'_

_'I agree 100%, the only thing Jisung is good at is rapping but even then, he's nowhere near Changbin. Sad.'_

_'Han has been looking a little chubby these days too. His cheeks look bigger. It's not so cute anymore.'_

Jisung shut his phone, thoroughly sick to his stomach as his head reeled. Was that really what the fans thought of him? Was it true he was miles behind the other members, lacking in every skill? There were so many fans who'd agreed to both tweets, Jisung felt he had no choice but to believe the words. Yet, the realization he'd been holding his members back for so long was almost too much for the young rapper to bare, as he stood, panic beginning to claw at his insides. 

He excused himself hastily, practically running to the bathroom as his mind screamed at him, grim memories flashing behind his eyes; continuous mistakes, annoying the members, all the times he'd fought with Hyunjin before debut-it all returned with a guilt-laden urgency. Jisung just barely managed to throw himself on his knees in front of the toilet before he was emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain. He couldn't believe he was such a failure. Surely, the rest of his members knew and had just been kind in not telling him, afraid of hurting his feelings. Or maybe they saw no point in telling him. They must think he was a lost cause, that there was no use in trying to help him get better. If he really annoyed them as much as the fans seemed to think, then maybe they'd be better off if he just left.

There were tears streaming down Jisung's face but he hardly felt them, too lost to his spiraling thoughts.

And even as Jisung could only hack up bile, stomach empty and thoroughly exhausted as he slumped against the toilet, he couldn't help but buy into every harsh word he'd read. They were fans after all. They only wanted to help Jisung better himself, in turn helping Stray Kids. They were helping him by pointing out his countless flaws, right? 

Jisung nodded to himself, leaning back to rest against the wall, soaked in sweat and tears still dripping down the curves of his cheeks. 

In that moment, the brunette promised himself he'd do everything in his power to be better. To make it up to his members and prove that he belonged in Stray Kids. 

~・✧・~

"Alright, gang! I think that's where we cut it for tonight. Who's up for dinner at that cafe down the street? Changbin's treat!" 

Jisung let himself sink to the floor, the ending beats of 'God's Menu' still thrumming through his veins. His skin was sticky with sweat and the floor wouldn't quite stay still, swaying along with the rest of the room. Wordlessly, the brunette took the water bottle someone handed to him, guzzling it as he tuned out the enthusiastic chatter of Jeongin and Changbin's whining. He hardly noticed when he'd run the water bottle dry. 

Jisung stared at the bottle, confused, wondering when he'd finished it. 

A sudden tap on his shoulder startled Jisung out of his stupor and he glanced up quickly. Chan's form slowly swam into focus, the blond flanked by Minho at his shoulder. He stood above Jisung, arms crossed and a noticeable frown present on his face. There was worry mingling in Chan's eyes as well, but to Jisung, it seemed the leader was glaring at him with disappointment. 

He looked away, hearing Chan sigh softly.

"You coming, Sung? Changbin's buying. You can run his card up with all the cheesecake you want!" The leader chirped, though there was a certain edge to his words. 

Almost like a shallow hope.

Jisung felt small beneath Chan's gaze, as if he were a child being scolded by a parent, despite the elder's mostly cheery tone. He shrugged. The brunette couldn't afford to take a break now, no matter if it was to enjoy a nice meal with his members, or because his stomach was growling painfully. 

"No thank you, hyung. I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer, tweak a few moves I'm still lacking on." Jisung said quietly as he played with his fingers and wrapped an arm around his stomach, trying to quell the sound of his stomach begging for food. He could practically feel Chan's hope being squashed by his words as the elder's shoulder's slumped sadly. 

Behind Chan, Minho scoffed and Jisung squirmed, feeling the elder's piercing gaze pinning him to the floor. "You have to eat, Sungie." The red-head said, tone sharp. Yet he still laid a timid and gentle hand on the back of Jisung's neck, fiddling with the scruff of his hair. "And you aren't lacking in anything. Your moves looked perfectly clean and well-executed." Minho reassured but Jisung only hung his head farther, disbelieving. 

"Please?" The rapper said, finally looking up to gaze at both his hyungs. He hoped they could see his determination, how driven he was to get better for them and the fans. Instead, Minho flinched, eyes filling with pain as he took in the newly acquired edges to Jisung's face and the slight hollowness to his usual squishy cheeks. Jisung pretended not to notice. "I'll only stay one more hour. Then I'll go home and eat. Promise." 

Above him, Jisung heard both males sigh but he didn't dare raise his head, knowing he'd be met with disappointed and annoyed stares. He didn't have to look to know how much of a burden he was, how much he was letting them down. But that was why he had to stay.

It was quiet for a few moments before Chan's hand fell into Jisung's line of vision, a silent offer. Wordlessly, Jisung slotted their fingers together and the blond hauled Jisung to his feet, steadying him with warm hands braced on thin shoulders immediately when the younger swayed. Chan bent down, craning his head so that Jisung had no choice but to look at him. 

When they finally made eye-contact, Chan's eyes were sad, merging on pained and Jisung felt guilt bloom in his chest. "One hour." The elder said, his voice gentle yet firm. "Then I want you straight back home, with food, and in bed. You're getting a good night's sleep for once in your life, cause seriously, Sungie-your eye bags have bags!" That roused a small huff of laughter from Jisung and Chan smiled triumphantly as he squeezed the brunette's shoulders one last time before backing off to gather his things. 

The second Chan separated himself from Jisung, Felix bounded over, throwing himself onto the day older male, and wrapping him in warm hug, complete with both arms and one leg. The Aussie nuzzled into Jisung's hair, ever smitten by his slight height advantage. "I'll bring you back a slice of cheesecake!" The younger said brightly, tightening his hold on Jisung. "Don't work yourself too hard, okay?" 

Jisung nodded, smiling softly, and watching fondly as Felix skipped over to the other members who were slowly starting to trickle out of the practice room. He draped himself over Seungmin, who groaned but made no attempt to push the blond male off. The others wished Jisung varying goodbyes and well wishes as they trickled out before eventually, the young rapper was alone. When the door clicked shut, the brunette turned sluggishly to the mirror, staring distastefully at his own reflection. 

He looked away, crossing slowly to the laptop connected to the speakers on the other side of the room. 

Jisung sighed. 

Another day, another night working himself to the bone. 

But it was ok, anything if it meant he'd make his members proud and prove his place amongst them. 

~・✧・~

Jisung was tired. 

More tired than he remembered being in a long time. It was a type of exhaustion that seemed to reach every corner of his body, as dark tendrils of fatigue coated his limbs and muscles, seemingly pulling him towards the ground. Even his ever moving mind had come to exhaust him, the male unable to keep up with the constant whir of (mostly) negative thoughts. Over the past three weeks, Jisung had pushed himself to the limit; constant dance practice, extra vocal lessons, sessions in the studio, writing-anything the male felt he could improve on, which was essentially everything. He hardly remembered returning to the dorm in those weeks, often stumbling through the door, dead-tired on his feet and last to come home, only to stay up for several more hours writing lyrics or scrolling through twitter, until he eventually passed out-notebook braced on his chest and fingers still poised as if to continue scribbling less than decipherable lyrics. 

The first two weeks had gone pleasantly well. Jisung had felt entirely in control-a feat his typically clumsy and nervous self was unused to. He kept his diet strictly limited to whole foods, thinking he could shed a few pounds in the process as well, while he continued to run his voice raw, dance until there were blisters on his feet, and wake up in the morning with screaming muscles only to repeat the process. Despite the strain he had put his body through, JIsung felt strong. 

And it was working. 

The same girl who had posted the original thread-the catalyst for the brunette's current antics-had begun to praise Jisung, thus inciting her followers to praise the rapper. Jisung had practically preened when he'd read a tweet of her complimenting his newly improved dancing. Even as the days drifted into the second half of the second week and Jisung's eye bags grew just a tad more apparent, and his clothes got a touch looser-he was happy. If Stays were happy, then Jisung was too. 

Then they'd had a showcase. 

Jisung had woken up particularly exhausted that day, having stayed up late the night prior working on a self-composed track for their new album and perfecting his vocals. He'd barely gotten an hour of sleep and the lack thereof had allowed his anxiety to fester and gnaw at his insides. He'd felt too nauseas to eat his usual banana before the performance; so much went into eating and every little thing that could go wrong whilst chewing the fruit raged through his head. He'd thrown the snack away without so much as a nibble, unwilling to further increase his worries so close to the show. However, his worst fear had occurred once Stray Kids took to the stage:

Jisung had been so preoccupied with making sure his voice didn't crack during his high note in 'Hellevator' that the brunette had stumbled, falling to his hands and knees directly in front of both the camera and Stays.

Jisung had froze-body stiff as a ripple of penetrating fear ran through him-like a deer caught in headlights until Felix broke formation to haul the day-older male to his feet, effortlessly playing the mistake off as if it were purposeful, saving the male from further humiliation. Afterwards, Jisung had fled to the bathroom, unable to handle the shame and embarrassment coursing through his body, as he pawed uselessly at his eyes where salty tears fell in a never ending cascade down his cheeks. Worried eyes mistaken for anger and disappointment followed the young rapper all the way down the corridor. 

The comments got worse after that. 

Jisung could hardly go on Twitter without seeing a slew of nasty remarks. They tore at his insides like a raging bull and the urge to prove himself only grew. 

Nothing was ever enough after that. 

The hours he put in weren't long enough. His lyrics always found their way to the trash bin and nothing to eat was too much.

It didn't matter how much he worked, how much he pushed himself, he never felt like he was good enough. But he continued to spend more hours practicing, more time staring at the ceiling during the early hours of the morning wondering how he could further improve, and ate less and less, desperate to show everyone that he was meant to be in Stray Kids. 

So, Jisung was tired and hungry and felt horrible, but he still pressed play on the laptop, hearing the beginning notes of 'God's Menu' echoing off the walls. He sighed, forcing his legs to carry himself into the center of the room. 

_'Just get it right, Jisung. If you get this one perfect, then you can go home. Maybe Minho-hyung will let you bunk with him tonight, then you might be able to get some actual shut-eye'_

The brunette thought as he began to run through the moves. His head had started throbbing some fifteen minutes ago but he pushed forward, even thought he could feel his motions lagging, his limbs not entirely cooperating with him. 

_'Come on, Jisung!'_

Jisung flopped to the floor, carrying out the choreo a beat behind as Seungmin and Jeonin's vocals rang out in perfect pitch. He pushed himself back into a standing position, though it was tempting to stay laying on the cool floor. 

He swayed once he righted himself, vision filling with little black dots as he grabbed his head between his hands. Jisung's limbs felt heavy, like they were full of lead, and the room was swimming too much for the male to properly gauge where or what he was doing. 

Jisung stumbled, bracing his hands on his knees.

He was so tired.

The little dots grew and before Jisung knew it, the ground was falling out from under him, his vision had faded completely, and his eyes slid shut. 

He wasn't awake to feel his nose bash against the wooden floor. Nor was he awake to feel as his body went limp and the time ticked on without him. 

~・✧・~

Changbin opened the door to the practice room cautiously. The floorboards were vibrating heavily to the beat of 'God's Menu' which played on repeat inside the small room and Changbin was about ready to whoop Jisung upside the head as he glanced at his watch, the time _2:44_ blaring back at him.

Changbin huffed. 

He was going to have to have a serious talk with the younger rapper, right after he turned him over to Chan, who'd surely (lovingly) rip him a new one for working overtime again. Changbin would even do it willingly with a smile on his face. 

Anything as long as it got through to the younger. 

The ravenette crossed briskly to the corner of the practice room, shutting off the music, and ceasing Hyunjin mid-rap. He turned slowly, bracing himself for a number of different things; Jisung yelling at him as he'd always been one who hated being interrupted while working; a brooding Jisung that was quiet and moody and wouldn't talk to Changbin while being secretly happy he'd come to force him to quit for the night; or even an overly affectionate from shear exhaustion JIsung who only wanted cuddles and a warm bed. 

Nothing could have prepared him, however, for an unconscious Jisung, limp and unmoving on the hard-wood floor as a steady stream of blood flowed freely from his nose. 

"Holy shit, Sung!" Changbin yelled as he rushed over, dropping to his knees beside the brunette's head. He rolled the younger over gently, pillowing his head with his thighs. Changbin let out a shaky breath as he took in the rapper's bloodied face. Jisung's eyes were firmly shut but his chest was rising steadily and Changbin could detect no other contusions other than a blossoming bruise around his nose and on his elbow. 

Using the corner of his shirt, Changbin wiped away the majority of the blood stemming from Jisung's nose, feeling a small edge of his fear fade when he realized it wasn't broken and the worst of it was just dried blood. Only a small trickle of fresh blood remained. 

Jisung groaned softly as Changbin brushed over a particularly tender spot and his eyes fluttered open briefly. "Hyung?" The brunette mumbled, voice barely audible even in the near silent studio. Changbin nearly burst out crying as he tenderly rest his head against the younger's forehead, even as the rapper's eyes flit closed again and he slumped a bit further into Changbin's knees. 

"Oh thank God" He whispered, letting a few stray tears fall. It was enough for him, even if the younger had passed out again, it was good enough that he'd woken up at all. Changbin knew the brunette had probably fainted again due to exhaustion rather than anything else and that sent relief flooding through his system but still- 

Changbin had seen his fear in those few seconds his eyes had been open-he couldn't imagine how scary it must have been to pass out so suddenly that he wasn't even able to cushion his fall. But the fact that nobody had been there to catch him or had come earlier to check on the rapper, hurt the most. 

"When are you going to learn how to take better care of yourself?" Changbin said wetly as he pressed a feather light kiss to Jisung's forehead before he began to gather the younger into his arms, intent to only get him back home, safe and sound, and surrounded by the rest of his members. 

~・✧・~

When Jisung came to, it was to gentle humming and fingers running soothingly through his hair. 

The brunette whined a little as he scrunched his nose up and shifted, a pang shooting through his nose and into his cheekbone. The hands passing through his hair froze for only a moment before they were continuing their calming ministrations and Jisung, disoriented and with sleep still pulling at his eyelids, let himself lean into the other's comforting hold. 

He heard a fond huff above him before Minho's light voice filled his ears. "Hi, Sungie. How are you feeling?" The male asked as he brushed his fingertips tenderly over Jisung's cheeks. 

Jisung frowned, a pout decorating his lips. "My nose hurts." He grumbled unhappily, but he was rewarded by Minho's airy, brightening chuckle and he found himself smiling despite the sting it caused. 

Minho smiled down at him, "I'm sure. You banged your nose up pretty good when you fell. What happened Sung? We all thought you'd just fallen asleep in the practice room when Changbin first came home until we saw the blood on your face. Chan-hyung nearly had a heart attack and Innie insisted he be the one to hold an ice pack on that bruise." Minho paused, his voice breaking. "Why didn't you stop, Sungie? Why didn't you come home?" 

Jisung panicked as he saw the tears glistening in Minho's eyes and he sat up quickly, gathering the elder male into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't be mad at me! I-I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be better. Don't make me leave, please!" 

"Make you leave? Sung-what are you talking about?" 

Jisung was startled out of his hysterical blubbering by Chan's shocked voice. The younger glanced over, finding the Australian leader standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a bowl of steaming soup in his hands, and eyes wide in astonishment.

"I-I didn't" Jisung stopped when he felt a sudden tight grip on his hips. He turned his head back to Minho; the older man was staring at the brunette, distress clear in his brown eyes.

"Don't lie, please." The red-haired male whispered, caressing Jisung's hip bone through his clothes. "You haven't been alright for a while, Sungie. Please tell us what's been going on." 

Jisung didn't want to tell the truth. He hadn't achieved what he'd set out to do. After all that work, he'd still ended up disappointing his members. He'd passed out and here he was being a burden, something he could never seem to get away from. He didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to hold his members-his family-back. And that meant he'd have to continue trying to better himself. But one look at Minho and Chan's distraught faces and Changbin, who Jisung hadn't even realized had been dozing at the other end of the couch, his thoughts crumbled and tears sprung to his eyes as Jisung's bottom lip trembled. 

"I-I'm just not good enough." The brunette started, drawing in a shaking breath before continuing, voice loud in the stunned silence of the room. "My rapping is sub-par to Hyunjinnie, Lix, Channie and Changbinnie-hyung's. My song-writing couldn't hold against yours or Binnie's either and my singing is less than adequate. I'm too annoying, too much of a burden, too ugly. There isn't a single part of me that isn't lacking and Stay agree. All I can do is try to improve. I can't hold you guys back anymore than I already am, but it's never enough, I'm never enough." Jisung finished with a river of tears running in rivulets down the fallen swells of his cheeks and hitching breaths. It was difficult to get air into his lungs-laying all his insecurities out on the table, he was scared his hyungs would confirm his thoughts, prove just how much of a problem he was. He pulled away from Minho, unable to stand being in such close quarters with him when he knew how disappointed he must be in him. 

But Minho pulled him right back in, pushing softly on the brunette's head until he had maneuvered Jisung so that his head was tucked into the crook of the elder's neck. It was only then that Jisung realized that Minho was fully crying, his tears mixing in with Jisung's own as he cried for him. 

"Jisungie." 

Both Jisung and Minho jumped at the sound of Changbin's gruffer than normal voice and turned to see the ravenette sitting up, awake and alert, with pain shimmering in his near-black eyes. Changbin looked as if he'd aged ten years in the last few minutes and he was still wearing the shirt he'd brought Jisung home in, a snippet of the younger's blood visible on the bottom of his sleeves. Jisung's heart ached. 

"What have I told you about reading comments?" The elder asked, his voice tender yet stern. 

Jisung looked away. "To not read them. And to tell someone if we ever do and they become overwhelming." The brunette muttered.

Changbin nodded, sliding across the couch so that he could lay a warm palm on Jisung's knee. "You didn't listen to me did you?" There was no bite to the man's words, only tender care and slight fond-annoyance. 

Jisung shook his head, melting further into Minho's grasp. "I'm sorry" He whispered, feeling shame begin to creep up the back of his neck. 

Chan intercepted before it could get too bad, however, as the leader crossed the space between them quickly, discarding the soup on the coffee table before taking a seat himself, and grabbing Jisung's hand that was closest to him. "Don't apologize, Sungie. It's no one's fault other than those who decided to hate on a perfectly kind and talented human being. You may have looked through the comments but I know how hard it is to resist that temptation, trust me." 

"But Sungie," Jisung peaked out of Minho's neck to glance at Chan, and almost burst out crying once more when he saw the hurt expression on the elder's face. "You haven't been taking good care of yourself. You're running yourself ragged." 

"You haven't been eating." Minho chimed in. 

"Or sleeping." Changbin said, "I can hear you pacing in the hallway after you finally come back from the studio at ass in the morning." Changbin added when he saw Jisung's questioning look.

The ravenette smiled when he saw Jisung's lips quirking, the younger happy for some semblance of normalcy. But Changbin wasn't finished. 

"And Sung that's not ok. I worry, you know I worry about you the most. We all care about you and the last thing we want is to see our adorable, sweet, and amazingly talented squirrel, who is absolutely enough and worthy of being in this team, destroying himself because some nameless faces on the internet were bored and needed a new target. We love you too much for that, Jisung. So please, let us help you. We can fix this. We'll love you and be there for you until you can see just how important and worthy you are. Whatever it takes, we'll do it." 

Jisung gaped, mind reeling as he took in everything Changbin had just said. And the sentiment was only tripled as he felt both Minho and Chan squeezing his hand and waist reassuringly in tandem. It didn't feel real, but then again, as he stared into his hyungs' eyes, he couldn't help but feel their love wash over him, soaking into every fiber of his body, and quelling some of the insecurities that had bloomed within him over the last few weeks. 

"He's right, Sungie" Minho affirmed. "We only want to see you feeling better and happy, not passing out and hurting yourself. We love you." 

"Will you let us help you, Sung?" Chan finished, rubbing soothing circles into the younger's knuckles; patterns that promised of brighter days and hushed the voices whispering in his ears that they were only lying and didn't mean any of it. Jisung closed his eyes and breathed in Minho's scent. 

These were his members. 

They loved him and he loved them. He trusted them. 

Jisung's bottom lip trembled but he cracked what was perhaps the first genuine smile he'd shown in several weeks. It was bright and warm and the other three men felt smiles grow on their own faces. "I'd like that very much." Jisung whispered, with as much love and trust he could convey coating his words. 

That night, Jisung fell asleep surrounded by his three eldest hyungs, tucked into their arms, and encompassed in their warmth in the comfort of his forever home with his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get this out of the way first. I DO NOT in any fashion mean any of what was written here. I do not hate Jisung(I couldn't ever) nor do I hate any other member of Stray Kids. This is merely a work of fiction and I hope Jisung or any member for that matter has to go through something like this. Every part of Jisung is what makes him him and I couldn't ask for anything other then our endearing, incredibly sweet, and amazingly talented squirrel as he is now.
> 
> Woah this ended up far longer than I intended it to as well as much more dark then I thought it would be but I hope it was still ok and you guys enjoyed it! Lemme know what you thought in the comments! I'm really happy to be back and I hope to continue updating this story more and I will hopefully get to my other requests soon - I'm sorry for the long wait but I'll hopefully be able to update them soon!! 
> 
> Thanks you guys for the continuous support, I can't thank you enough, and as it's a new year, I'd like to wish everybody a happy new year!! I know this year has been hard on everybody so the only thing I can wish for all of you is a happy and healthy 2021! Please remember that you are enough. That you are perfect just as you are and that you don't have to change for anybody. And also, please remember that you have the strength, drive, and power to overcome anything that is thrown your way <3 
> 
> Until the next update!   
> \- Megan :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!!!!!


End file.
